<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Trans! Romano X Spain (Highschool AU) by LovinoVargas</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22912363">Trans! Romano X Spain (Highschool AU)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovinoVargas/pseuds/LovinoVargas'>LovinoVargas</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hetalia: Axis Powers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Trans Male Character, Trans South Italy (Hetalia)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 15:22:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>24,013</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22912363</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovinoVargas/pseuds/LovinoVargas</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The story will most likely be in POVs but I won't keep switching it. I may make it someone else's Point Of View only once every chapter. For example, Lovino's POV in the first chapter and Antonio's in the next. </p><p>Oh and there will be swearing due to Romano, cliché I know... I won't do smut, just fluff, so nothing yucky...</p><p>Romano<br/>Lovino is a trans guy, he gets exceptionally irritated and angry by his deadname and incorrect pronouns. Hence why he's pretty much angry all the time at school. He hates the name in the registers. "Loriana"? Who's that? We don't know her. For this reason Lovino hates school, he gets bullied for being trans, luckily they don't know he's gay as well, otherwise noone would even want to talk to him. Or so he thinks.</p><p>Spain<br/>Antonio is known as one of the popular boys in school, y'know the kind, never wants to do the work, messes around with his gang, surrounded by girls, blah blah blah... Though he was one of the only few characters that would ever see Lovino for who he was. Oh and did I mention that Antonio was also gay, he was also not out, mostly to stay popular, so he never actually goes out with any of the flirty girls, though noone knows about the boys...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>South Italy/Spain (Hetalia)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>____________________________________________<br/>WARNING!! PLEASE READ!!</p><p>There is mention of child harm (Chapter Six onwards) and mentions of self harm (Chapter Seven) and bullying from the first Chapter. Please don't read if these make you uncomfortable. </p><p>Don't report me because you have been warned, thank you!<br/>___________________________________________</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Romano's pov:</p><p>I have always envied my little brother, Feliciano. He is always so happy and cheerful. And he was born in a male body. I'm always sad or angry. And I was born in the wrong body. Fun fact, it fucking sucks... But hey, first day back at school tomorrow after a long summer. I'm not looking forward to it one bit.</p><p>I decided I would try to sleep a little earlier to prevent me from falling asleep in class. My sleep schedule is fucked. In the holidays, I would go to sleep at 4-5-6 am and wake up at 2pm. Sometimes, if my day has been especially bad, I will not sleep. But life sucks sometimes. Anyway, I decided to sleep at 11pm so I could hopefully wake up at 6:30 when my alarm goes off... </p><p>I slept through it. Fuck. Feli had to come wake me up at 7:30 I have to catch a bus at 8. Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck. I got ready as fast as possible. Ran out the door after Feli, completely forgetting my headphones. The only thing to block out those idiotic transphobic comments. Oh well. I'm just gonna have to try to ignore them...</p><p>"Lovi?" I heard from in front of me as we was walking. "Yeah?" I looked up from the floor and looked at Feli, who had turned around slightly to show he was talking. "Are you okay? You seem... Off." I laughed softly. "I'm okay Feli, just it's the first day back at school, and I'm nervous, not to mention tired..." I put my hands in the pockets of my trousers. Feli smiled at me and hugged me. I was a little surprised but patted his head to show my affection. </p><p>There was one thing that I would never replace and that would have to be the annoying little brother of mine. I envy him hugely, but he is the most supportive brother I could ever ask for. </p><p>I heard the bus coming down the road and looked towards the noise. We had four different bus drivers. And two buses. A big one and a small one. I preferred the bigger one so I could sit in my own as there aren't enough seats in the small one and I'd have to sit next to some idiot, if there was no room for Feli to sit next to me obviously.</p><p>Luckily it was the big bus. Feli sat next to his best friend, Ludwig, I believe his name is. I don't really care but he's Feli's friend so it's fine. </p><p>I found my seat and stared at the sky. Our family was supposed to be really religious, but thanks to me, neither Feli or Grandpa believe in them. Because I'm gay and transgender, I ruined my family's religion. </p><p>Then came the insults that I missed so much. </p><p>"OI! You! You are a girl right? Stop acting like a boy already, it annoys people!"<br/>
"Yeah, noone likes you tranny!"<br/>
"Why would anyone want to be trans, stop telling jokes, they're not funny!"</p><p>They were shooting loads at me. I couldn't stop them. I had no defence against them. They'd just beat me up. I looked over at Feli. He cane and sat next to me at the nearest stop. He out his hands over my ears to block out most of the sound and we sat in that weird position until we got to school. </p><p>When he took his hands off my ears, I could just hear laughing. They better not be laughing at Feli. People can insult me and I may have no defence against that but if people dare insult Feliciano, I will crush them to the ground if I have to. Noone insults my brother. Ever. Anger filled me again as we got off the bus.</p><p>One of the people from behind us went over to Feli as we parted ways at school. I quietly walked over and listened in to what she was saying to Feli. "Please tell me, child, how you can stand that worthless pile of shit of a sister." </p><p>I just stood there. I wanted to make sure this girl gave Feli no trouble. So I stayed still. Then he answered. "Exscuse me, but I don't have a sister. You must have the wrong child. See you around!" And he just walked away. </p><p>I looked at the girl's face in pure anger. She then turned around and looked at me. I froze again. "Your kind don't deserve to be here! You have corrupted your idiot brother's mind. What the hell, Loriana?!"</p><p>I turned away and ran anywhere I could. I was not in the right mind to deal with teansphobes today. Not anyday, really, but, that isn't possible in an unfair world. </p><p>A familiar trio caught my eye. I turned and looked. Ugh. Those three again. What were their names? Uhh Antonio, Gilbert and... Francis? That sounded about right. I walked over to them slowly. They had their own reason for their popularity. Gilbert was an albino and everyone found him hilarious. Francis was openly gay. I respected that. Until he was mean to Feli. Now I hate the guy. And Antonio. Well... He was hot as fuck to out it simply. He's probably had loads of girlfriends. </p><p>I stopped walking as I realised what I was doing. I was genuinely about to try to talk to the most popular guys in the school. I turned around and started walking to my form room. May as well start walking, there's noone else to speak to and nothing better to do.</p><p>I sat outside the room on the floor. I punched the wall a few times to help with the anger. It never worked. I don't why I bother. I got out my sketch book and continued with a previous drawing that I was working on. </p><p>I was just drawing when a teacher walked out the room and looked at me. "Here again, Loriana?" I nodded, cringing at the name. He looked at me before saying "come in here, I want to speak about something..." I followed him in the room. I was terrified. Normally when I get called into classrooms it's because I wasn't paying attention in class or I fell asleep or a bully had blamed something on me again. "Y-yes sir."</p><p>"Okay, so, I just wanted to ask you a quick question. Feliciano mentioned something to me last term and I wanted to ask you. Is taht okay?" Feli? I'm not in trouble then? "Yes sir. You can ask!" </p><p>"Are you transgender?" "Yes sir. I am." I was terrified. My hands shook hugely as I looked up to see his reaction. He was... Smiling? What the fuck? "I'll call you Lovino from now on then, yes?" I felt my eyes light up. "Yes sir! Thank you sir! So much!" I was having a party in my head. He looked down at me and smiled even more, I was so happy, I doubt he's seen me this happy before. Noone has. Except maybe Feli and Grandpa. </p><p>"Okay, you can stay in here if you want. Oh and one more thing, if anyone gives you any trouble at all, come straight to me okay Mr. Vargas?" </p><p>"Of course!"</p><p>I sat down and just thought to myself after Mr. Kiri left the room. My new favourite teacher. By far. By very far. Next thing I knew the bell was going off. My only thought was that I accidentally slept and it was all a dream. </p><p>Grandpa told the school to put me and Feli in the same form so I didn't feel lonely. My family did so much for me and I'm such a dick towards them. Oh well, they'll soon stop caring. Anyway, Feli came over to me as mixed emotions went through my brain. The sled hatred and disphoria fighting against the happiness I felt. </p><p>I zoned out while Mr. Kiri did the register. Until, that is, he got to me. He looked over to me and said "Lovino" I freaked. It wasn't a dream, it was all real. "Yes sir!" I said with a smile. Feli looked at me slightly worried. "Lovi, are you okay?" I looked back at him and shook his shoulders gently. "Feli, he said it, it wasn't a dream!" I whispered so as to not disturb anyone else. Feli just smiled. I felt eyes in me from behind me but I couldn't care less right now. </p><p>I walked out of form feeling extremely happy, a smile in my face and everything! That's rare, trust me! Though I panicked when a hand touched my shoulder. I turned, it was Antonio. What did he want? He's never even tried to speak to me before. What the fuck is happening. "So, you're Lovino now? What's up with that?" He seriously hasn't heard from the people that surround him? How odd... "Uhhh yeah, I'm trans... Now please leave me the fuck alone." He stared at me, I could feel it. "Trans huh? Cool! And honestly that explains a lot. Hehe. I thought you were too masculine for a girl. I guess I was right? We could be freinds Mr. Lovino Vargas." He's serious? Woah, that's probably the nicest thing anyone but Feli has ever told me. "Yeah... Friends sounds okay..." I was nervous. This was a really popular guy, talking to me. That never happened. </p><p>After he left to go to his lesson, I walked to mine. I couldn't focus. Today started off terribly, but it was going great. I got told off a few times for not listening, I apologized and tried to listen but my brain refused to concentrate on anything but form. </p><p>After what felt like forever the stupid lesson was over and I could leave to go to break. I found my normal spot outside in the corner. I pulled out my lunchbox and ate a couple or sandwiches and a packet of crisps to see me through next lesson. I ate the food and pulled my sketchbook out my bag. I occasionally looked up to see the surroundings. This time as I looked up I saw a familiar face coming towards me. I put the sketchbook away and just sat there staring at the green field in front of me. </p><p>"Francis, Gilbert, this is my new friend, Lovino! Isn't he great?!" Antonio. I looked at him nervously. Francis looked at me and then back to his friends "Toni, I think you've made a mistake. This is a girl. Not a "he" okay?" Antonio looked at Francis sternly. "He is a boy and if you go against him, you don't deserve to be near him!" Francis laughed his laugh. "Onhonhonhon. My apologies, young lady, my friend here gets very confused sometimes." </p><p>I stood up at that. "Oi, french bastard, listen here. I am a male. My name is Lovino. Piss off." I yelled at him, probably too loud but I don't give a fuck. Antonio smirked at Francis who backed off. "I'm not an idiot Francis. I have spoken to Lovino here before and know what he looks like." Gilbert then stepped in and looked at me. "Hello little guy! I'm Gilbert! Any friend of Toni's is a friend of mine! And this guy is great!"</p><p>I couldn't believe what was happening. Antonio and Gilbert were actually decent people. I dislike Francis even more now. And here's no way he can change that. Not anymore. </p><p>Then the bell went and the trio made an agreement. Then they looked at me, "We'll meet you here at lunch, sí?" Antonio asked. I couldn't refuse that. It was my area anyway. And I had no where better to be. "Whatever." Antonio cheered as Francis laughed.  They walked away as Francis sang "Toni's got a crush, Toni's got a crush!" Until they were out of sight. </p><p>They are so odd. But two of them are my friends now. I'm one of them. I think about this as I walk to my next lesson. Today has gone really weird. So weird it make me uncomfortable yet surprisingly happy. </p><p>In the second lesson I just couldn't listen. My mind was in utter chaos. Am I one of the popular guys now? Does that mean people will start to respect my name and pronouns? Hah, probably not. Lesson, Lovino, you're in a lesson. </p><p>"Loriana! Listen please! OI! LORIANA!!" I looked up to the teacher yelling at me. Oops.  Surely the teachers were used to me not listening. I never do. I try. But just... Can't. I don't know why.</p><p>Lesson two is finally over. I pack up and start walking to my spot. Forgetting that the Bad Touch Trio were going to meet me there. "Lovino! You actually showed up!" Antonio seemed so happy to see me. I sat down and tried to smile. I hadn't smiled so much in one day since I came out to my family and they were as accepting as they were. And still are. "That I did..." </p><p>I got out my lunch again and finished it off as the others just watched me. I sighed. "Do you want some?" They all nodded and I have them all a biscuit. It was kinda nice I guess. I would prefer it if Feli was here too but he has his own friends. </p><p>"Hey, Lovino, what do you do for fun? Or do you just sit here every day?" I looked up as I was asked questions. "Uhh, sometimes I draw and sometimes I just stare over the field. I'm not particularly interesting..." I finished my lunch and the BTT just kinda watched me. </p><p>"So, what do we do now then?" I asked them, I was bored and they looked that way too, then they all looked at each other and looked back at me. "Truth or dare?" I just sat there. I have always hated this game. It was a way most people found out I was gay, or trans, and started bullying me. I hesitated before saying "truth" because these guys could dare anything and I don't wanna take that risk. </p><p>"A truth, huh? Hmmm okay... Can we call you our friend?" I stared at them blankly for a while. "Uhh yeah sure..." They smiled. Maybe this wouldn't be as bad as I thought.  "Okay Lovino, your turn!" My turn? What the fuck was I supposed to say? I have played this game since primary school when we were all forced to be friends even if we hated it. </p><p>"Uhh, who am I asking? I'm sorry, I haven't played this game in over 3 years I'm a bit rusty..." I rubbed the back of my neck nervously. "Hey, Lovino, it's fine, we'll just go in a circle okay? You can ask me now if you want to!" "Uh okay, Antonio, truth or dare?" I shouldn't be nervous about this I swear. I'm having a minor brain panic and I don't why. "Hmmmm truth" now I had to think of a question. Ummm... "Okay... Why did you even bother to speak to me this morning? Noone normally does. They normally run after Feli..." He looked at me, a little hurt maybe? He smiled a sad-ish smile before he answered with "because, Lovino, your cool! And it's a shame noone normally talks to you, plus... You're kinda cute..." I blushed a little and tried to hide my face. Goddamn it. That bastard. </p><p>We played that game until we got to know each other a lot more. It was kinda fun. I felt like I could just act like myself. And not like that kid that sits there in silence. I'm not very polite, I have no manners and I swear. A lot. But these people didn't seem to care, they didn't even seem to care that I was trans. It felt amazing. I was... Happy. Today has been amazing. It'll probably all end tomorrow though... Shame...</p><p>We were sat on the grass telling jokes, having fun, when the bell went. But that meant form time! And that meant I could talk to Feli! And Mr. Kiri! It's been a good day! I'll remember today. </p><p>Me and Antonio walked to form together seeing as we're in the same form. We had had a fun day today. I made new freinds and they're probably some of the hardest people to become freinds with not gonna lie. </p><p>When we got to form we got the hello form Mr. Kiri. We said hello back I went to go sit next to Feli and Antonio sat on the other side of me. I smiled at Feli when I say down and he gave me a funny look. "Lovi, who is that?" "Oh, this is Antonio! He's one of my new freinds!" Feli looked at me with shock. Then smiled. "Good for you Lovi!" Then he looked back at Mr Kiri and I did too.</p><p>I listened to the register because I just did.<br/>
"Blah blah blah Antonio blah blah blah Feliciano and Lovino" we all replied to our names and then chatted with the people around us. </p><p>One more lesson and we could go home. And then I'll find out if I'm dreaming or if I just had the best day of my life. </p><p>Last lesson passed with no effort. I came first in the heavily distracted race today. Heh, wow, big surprise there...</p><p>I got out of the lesson once the bell rang, ran down the halls to the bus, if I wanted a seat I had to get there fucking fast. Someone tapped my shoulder as I sped down the corridor. I stopped suddenly, almost falling over. "Lovino? You're running fast. Are you okay?" Ohh phew, it's just Antonio. "Heh, yeah, I just have to get to the bus before all the seats are taking, bastard." I started walking. "Oh okay, lo siento for keeping you..." I saw the bus and turned to get on it. "It's fine." I started walking on to bus and I could feel him looking at me. "Oh and Antonio... Thanks..." I smiled slightly and sat down. He looked shocked and started walking off. Probably to find Francis and Gilbert. </p><p>I then remembered that I had no headphones. But I couldn't help smiling. Nothing was gonna destroy my mood today. I was just scared that it was all a dream or o was gonna wake up tomorrow and be hella grumpy. That's what normally happens... oh well. Tomorrow was a new day. I just had to live today first. </p><p>"Lovi?" Feli looked scared, as though he'd seen a ghost. "Hmm?" I was nearly asleep. And on the bus. Fuck. Again? "It's our stop, come on!" "Oh, right, sorry Feli..." I followed Feli off the bus and all the way home we talked about today. And how great it was. But it was coming to an end. Time to show Grandpa that I'm not always a miserable teenage boy. </p><p>"Nonno! We're home!" Feli yelled as we walked through the door. I heard Grandpa run in from the kitchen. "Ciao boys! You're just in time! Dinner's ready!" I sat down next to Feli still smiling. "How was school?" Grandpa asked as he set the food on the table. Feli replied first. "Me, Ludwig and Kiku were in maths and blah blah blah." I couldn't be bothered to listen. "Awesome, Feli! What about you Lovino? You look happy!" He looked at me. Like, intensely stared into my soul. </p><p>"Uhh, Mr. Kiri called me Lovino today, then Antonio started talking to me, then I made freinds with him and two other boys. And so on." I smiled at todays memories and then frowned as I remembered that that would end tomorrow. Most likely. "Lovino! That's amazing! Good job!" With that he stood up and rubbed my hair as he out his plate on the side. "I'm going to bed. I'll see you idiots tomorrow." I said as I put my plate on the side on top of grandpa's and went upstairs. </p><p>I laid in my bed just staring at the ceiling and thinking. Before I realised, I was asleep. </p><p>~End Of Chapter 1~</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Another chapter folks</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Spain's pov:<br/>
Yesterday was great! Lovino was so nice! Well, not particularly kind or polite, but he seemed nice! I've seen him around the corridors before. Alone. So maybe he just doesn't know how to react around people? I don't know. </p><p>OOO AN IDEA! What if I got his number?! Then we can talk out of school! Yes! Good one Toni! </p><p>Francis said he'd spoken to Lovino before and that he wasn't a boy. To that I was confused. He looked like a boy. He said he was a boy. He was a boy. Oh and the fact that if he wasn't a boy, I wouldn't be as gay as I thought. Hah! As if! He's definitely a boy. </p><p>In my house there was just me and my older brother, João, he was nice, I guess, but if you simply win a game if chess, he'll go mad. He was extremely competitive and hated change. So I haven't told him about me being gay yet. To be honest I was kinda scared too... Once I had to leave the house to let him calm down after his alarm went off a few hours early. It was me, I wanted to prank him, as a joke, but he flipped out and I had to leave. But enough about my family, it's school time! Which means I can see Lovino again! </p><p>I texted Francis and Gilbert to tell them I was leaving for school, and where we would meet. Then I started my walk to school, meeting them half way as usual. </p><p>"Bonjour Toni, Gil!" "Hallo!" "¡Hola amigos!" We did our almighty handshake that took hours to memorize. And set off. "So, Toni, you like the Italian kid?" Francis said to me as we walked. I felt myself blush a little. "No, why would you think that? He's just a freind." Francis honhoned and Gilbert kesesed. I just continued walking. </p><p>After a while I saw Lovino's brother, Feliciano, emerge. Gilbert's brother, Ludwig, went up to him and spoke. Then a strange girl walked up to them. I felt the need to go over there...</p><p>"Oi, you! Your sister still thinks she's a boy?! She needs fixing! Fix her!" That angered me. A lot. So much that Gilbert looked at me, clearly confused. I walked over to her. "Exscuse me! Hey! Kid!" She looked over to me. She was one of the girls taht would follow me around everywhere. "One: don't talk to Feliciano like that! And two: who are you talking about?!" She laughed and ran over to me. Feliciano ran after Ludwig. "Meh, I talk to people how I want. Who was I talking about? None other than Loriana Vargas." </p><p>I could see Lovino standing over by the door, clearly watching the conversation. "Are you talking about Lovino? He doesn't need fixing. He's perfect exactly how he is. He is my freind. And if you have something against that. Go away." She stayed and stared at me. "You like that freak? Pfft. As if!" I was getting really angry now. "HE IS MY FREIND AND YOU ARE NOTHING BUT AN IDIOT! GO AWAY!!! NOW!!!" I looked to Lovino. I couldn't tell whether he was crying or laughing from this distance. The girl looked at me, scowled and wandered off. </p><p>Francis and Gilbert still looked stunned.</p><p>I looked around me. Noone else was there , not really. I walked over to Lovino. He was crying. Why though? "Lovino?" I put my hand on his shoulder. "Lovino? Are you okay?" He kept crying. I didn't know what else to do so I hugged him. Tried to tell him he was safe. He didn't reject the hug. "You bastard... You didn't have to do that... I would've stepped in..." Then he hugged me back. We just stood there. I didn't even hear the bell ring...</p><p>"OI, EARTH TO TONI AND LOVINO!" Francis yelled from behind me. I looked at Lovino. He looked better. Ish. "Toni, the bell has gone, you need to go to form!" Oh right. That. I pulled away from the hug gently. "Lovino... Form time..." He looked half asleep. Or at least like he could pass out any second. I was gonna have to guide him. I grabbed his hand, to which he reacted. "Bastard what do you think you're doing?" He looked at me. I was honest with him. "I'm guiding you to form because you looked like you were gonna pass out." He let me hold his hand as we walked to form. </p><p>"Lovino? Are you okay?" Mr. Kiri said as we walked in. He looked worried. "I think he's tired sir. He nearly passed out..." I could see Feli, worried. He quickly came over. "Is Lovi okay?" "He's just a bit tired Feliciano..." "Antonio. As you have him. Can you take him to the medical room." "O-of course sir!" </p><p>I took Lovino by the hand and took him to the medical room. "I'm fine you bastard..." I look at him. "Says the boy who is stood there half asleep." He looked back at me pleadingly. "Please, Antonio, I'm fine. Don't take me there." He looked terrified. I sat in a bench with him. We could wait here until the bell rang. I would try to help him. </p><p>"I don't want to be here... At all... Can I go home...? Please..." "I'll talk to the office. I'll see what I can do. One question. How much did you sleep last night, Lovino?" "Uhhh... I fell asleep really early like 6 ish and woke up at about 1 and couldn't get back to sleep." "You have to sleep, Lovino. Don't make me come over there and make you." "Pfft." "Speaking of that... Can I give you my number, so we can talk?" "Sure bastard."</p><p>I gave him my number and took him to the office. "Oh hello, Antonio, how can I help you?" "Uhh, it's not me, it's Lovino. He needs to go home..." "Lovino? Antonio, dear, I think you're confused." I looked next to me, Lovino was there. "He's right here!" "Dear, that's Loriana Vargas, she is a girl. And why does she need to go home?" "I'm not confused! This is Lovino and he needs to go home because he didn't get much sleep and may pass out any second." </p><p>They just looked at me. Useless. I don't care about ditching school. Maybe I'll just take him home myself. "Come on, Lovino, let's get you to bed..." It was gonna be a long walk. But he could always be carried if he wants. </p><p>We eventually got to his house. It took about an hour. Or longer. I didn't time it. He took out his key and unlocked the door. He immediately ran upstairs. I followed him. "Antonio." "Yes?" "Thanks." "No worries." </p><p>He layed down and almost immediately fell to sleep. There's no point me going back to school. So I found a chair and went to sleep myself. </p><p>I woke up to about a hundred messages from Franc and Gil asking where I was all day. Lovino was still asleep. Feli would be home any minute. And that meant their Abuelo would be home. I went over to Lovino. He was adorable when he slept. I put my hand on his head and sat back down. I'd just wait till he woke. </p><p>After a few minutes, he woke up. "Lovino! You're awake!" He looked around and groaned loudly. Then he looked straight at me. "Bastard! What the fuck are you doing in here?!" He sat up and just stared at me. "Oh... Well... I... I brought you here so you could sleep... And... well... I couldn't be bothered to go back to school... So I stayed..." I tried to explain but I didn't want to sound like I was doing anything 'wrong'. He rolled his eyes and got off the bed. "Listen, Antonio, Feli could be home, any minute now, and it's highly likely that nonno is already here. How the fuck are you going to leave without me getting in trouble?" I didn't think about that. "Oh, sorry Lovino, I didn't think about that part. But aren't you going to be in enough trouble for coming home early?" "Probably." I smiled at him. </p><p>I then took out my phone to see even more messages from Gilbert and Francis. I ignored them again. I had to deal with this situation first. Lovino looked angry. I didn't know what to do. I just sat there. </p><p>"Bastard! I have a plan! If I take you downstairs, and say that I'm home early because your parents drived us here so we could hang out, then I won't get in trouble! Got it?!" It was a good plan with one minor flaw. "Uhhh, I don't have any parents though. I only have an older brother." </p><p>He groaned. "Just go with it you bastard." I went with it completely. I hoped it worked. I'd be forever guilty if it didn't. I was scared but followed Lovino downstairs. </p><p>"Hey Lovi, you're home before Feli! How is this possible?" "My friends brother brought me home so we could hang out. The car is faster than the bus." "Is this friend here?" "Sì..." "Where are they?" </p><p>"¡Hola señor Vargas!" "English, bastard. Or Italian." "It's okay Lovi, I can understand him. ¡Hola! ¿Como te llamas?" "¡Me llama Antonio! ¿Y tu?" "¡Llámame Abuelo Roma!" Lovino looked so confused. I was so used to speaking Spanish at home that I forgot this was an Italian home. Oops. Heh. "¡Vale!"</p><p>Now to translate:</p><p>"Hello Mr. Vargas!" "English, bastard. Or Italian." "It's okay Lovi, I can understand him. Hello! What's your name?" "My name is Antonio! And you?" "Call me Grandpa Roma!" Lovino looked so confused. I was so used to speaking Spanish at home that I forgot this was an Italian home. Oops. Heh. "Okay!" </p><p>"Lovino? Are you okay? You look confused?" I said to him. "Of course I'm confused, you bastard, I don't know what the fuck your saying." Duh, Antonio, duh! I smiled at him and just as I opened my mouth to speak, Feliciano walked in. I waved, pointed my finger at Lovino and then put that same finger on my lips in a shush position. He gave me a thumbs up and walked over. </p><p>"Ciao, Feli! Welcome home! Lovi has a friend over, that's why he wasn't on the bus, if he didn't tell you." Feliciano just replied with an "okay" and a smile. </p><p>Lovino dragged me up the stairs. When we got upstairs I just stood there. A random thought came to mind. "Lovino, why don't you speak Italian in your house?" He replied after a little hesitation. "One: because you are here, two: because Feli doesn't know much Italian as he only learnt English at school. He knows some, obviously, and is learning. Three: so we don't get too confused in school. Being bilingual is hard." I understood that. I mess up all the time. </p><p>He sat down on a sofa in front of the TV in the corner of his room. "Well, come on, sit down, bastard." I went over and sat down. It was only then I really realised how tired he really was. "Lovino. You look tired." I looked at him from where I sat. He rolled his eyes. "I'm not tired you bastard." Then I had an idea to convince him. "If you sleep now, you won't have to sleep later." He looked as though he was thinking upon it. "Fine." </p><p>He then kinda just flopped over onto the arm rest. I laughed a bit. "Shut it, jerk." After a little while he was completely out. I figured I'd take a nap too. I layed down resting my head lightly on Lovino's arm. I instantly fell to sleep.</p><p>~End of Chapter Two~</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Did you like it? Tell me below!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Ayyyy</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Veneziano's pov:</p><p>I went into my brother's room to see if him and his friend wanted some food. When I went in there they were both asleep. It was adorable though. I took a picture with my phone, Kiku would love this! I decided to tell Nonno because I can. I ran downstairs, "Nonno!" "Sì, what is it Feli? Lovi not hungry again?" Yeah, he does that alot. Sometimes he goes a few days refusing to eat. I worry about him a lot. "No no, he's asleep, with his friend and it's adorable!" Nonno walked upstairs and I followed him. </p><p>We stood at the door. "Is it safe to enter?" He asked. I nodded and we walked in. The two had changed positions and were now both laying on each other. Well, Lovi was laying on the armrest with his arm on Antonio's head, who was laying on Lovi's leg. It was kinda funny. I took another picture. Nonno just looked at them. "Feli, you are so innocent aren't you?" He laughed and walked out. Innocent? How so? Now I'm confused... Maybe I'll ask Lovi later. He normally knows. He's really smart!</p><p>I left Lovi's room and went to go eat the food Nonno had made. We sat down and spoke. "So Feli, has Lovi been hanging around with this Spaniard long?" "Not long, since the first day back." "And Lovi is gay right?" "Uhhh, yeah?" He smiled. "How about the Spaniard, is he gay?" "I don't know..." "Oh okay, well, I ship them." Wow, look at Nonno trying to use modern slang. He does this, it's kinda funny. I laughed to myself.</p><p>But that was yesterday. This morning, when I woke up, Antonio was still here, he was still in his school clothes from yesterday, and Lovi's wouldn't fit him so he went to school in the same clothes. You should've seen Lovi's face when he came downstairs. It's was hilarious. "At least you slept last night, Lovi!" "Vaffanculo, Feli." And now he's angry. I know enough Italian to know what he said, he says it a lot. Normally when he's angry. I smile at him, I know he'll just insult me more if I dare speak anymore. </p><p>Antonio eventually came downstairs. He probably had Lovi telling at him all morning. I don't know why he gets angry like this. He refuses to talk about it. I know it must be hard to live a life in the worng body. Is that what makes him so cranky? Who knows...</p><p>"Feli, tu bastardo, dobbiamo salire sull'autobus, sbrigati piccola merda!" I have no idea what he's in about. I can pick out a couple if words. Like "Tu bastardo" I'm pretty sure means "you bastard" and "merda" means "shit" but that all. The words he says most are the only ones I know. I'm slowly learning though. "Lovi, I don't know what on earth you're saying..." He continued to tell some random Italian at me. I stopped paying attention after a while...</p><p>Nonno came in to here the rest of the conversation. He quickly stepped in... Luckily. "Lovino, né il tuo amico, né tuo fratello capisce cosa stai dicendo. Per favore, parla inglese o puoi venire a parlarmi, va bene?"<br/>
("Lovino, neither your friend, nor your brother understand what you are saying. Please speak English or you can come and talk to me, okay?") </p><p>I let them talk and decided to see how Antonio was doing. He was ligit standing there watching us speak. "Hey, Antonio, you okay? Sorry about Lovi, he gets like this sometimes. I don't know why..." He smiled at me. "Yeah, I'm good, gracias, maybe I'll try to figure out why." I smiled back and looked up to the clock. "We have a few minutes before we have to leave!" </p><p>After we rushed to get to the bus, we all got on and were okay. Were. Until Lovi started crying. In order to stop him being laughed at, I went over and sat in front of him. I looked through the space between the seats. He was sat next to Antonio, who was hugging him. It was cute. I smiled and looked out the front window. We finally got to school, I said goodbye to Lovi and went to hang out with Ludwig and Kiku. They are my friends. </p><p>Ludwig was taller than me, but that meant that he stood up for me if I needed it. His brother would always annoy him, it would sometimes be funny, but other times he would be much more mean. One time, when Kiku was off school, me and Ludwig were walking around the school, when we bumped into Gilbert. He said that we looked gay together. I won't deny it, I am not exactly straight. I identify as Pansexual, but Ludwig got really defensive. So I had to stand up to his brother too. </p><p>Kiku was a little bit shorter than me, which meant that... Uhhh... Actually that doesn't really mean anything heheh. He is still older and I am still useless, but we're good freinds. </p><p>I love my brother, of course I do, he just gets extremely angry sometimes, and that scares me. On these days it's really hard to cheer him up. I'd love to be able to see what he's thinking. It'd be very interesting, I'd be able to see what makes him feel better as well. But that's never gonna happen. Oh well. I'll just have to ask him instead. </p><p>"Feli? Earth to Feliciano! FELICIANO!" I could my name being yelled in the distance. I didn't care, not really, I was too busy thinking. Then I realised I was laying on the floor. I looked up and saw Lovi, Luddy, Antonio, Kiku, Gilbert and Francis staring down at me. They looked genuinely worried. I sat up and laughed a little. "It's okay, I'm fine!" Lovi just looked at me, everyone else went back to their conversations. "Feli. That fucling scared me. Don't ever let that happen again. Ever! Okay?!" He came right up into my face as he said the last few words. "It's okay, Lovi, honest!" He sighed and went back over to Antonio and the other two. </p><p>Ludwig and Kiku came over to me. I actually think they're scared of Lovi. They always stand away when he comes near me. "Quite the protective sister you have there, Feli." Okay. He did NOT just say that. "Uhhh, Lovino is my brother." He looked confused. "But... She... Or he... PE... Toilet... Girl..." He was either getting really confused or being transphobic, but it was annoying me. "Lovino is my brother. HE is a BOY! And anyone who doesn't respect that, can leave him, and me, alone. Do we have a problem with that, Ludwig?!" He stared at me. Only on rare occasions would I get angry like this. "N-no F-Feli..." "Good." </p><p>We hadn't even started the school day and it was already sucky. Yay.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A nice long one to celebrate my not being here for a while</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Spain's pov:</p><p>So much rubbish has happened and the school day hasn't even started yet. It's mad. Lovino was extremely angry at me when we first woke up, as soon as we went downstairs, he yelled at his brother. I'm not too sure what they were saying, I don't speak Italian. And it was clear Feliciano didnt understand either. So his Abuelo chipped in. And blah blah blah. But that was this earlier this morning. When we got to school, I had already dealt with an angry Lovino, and a sad one. Feliciano zoned out for ages, we found him on the floor, he then had to deal with an annoying Ludwig. </p><p>Lovino is still angry, but, at the same time, he is okay. After all that chaos, the bell finally went. Me and Lovino and Feliciano starter walking towards our form room together. </p><p>"Hey, Lovino, what's up? And don't say nothing because something is clearly up!" I turned to him just before we got to form and asked him. "Shut up, bastard!" Was the only reply that I got, classic Lovino. I sighed, I wasn't going to get anywhere. I would ask his Abuelo but we're not at his house anymore. </p><p>When we got to form my immediate thought was to ask Mr. Kiri if he knows anything. I decided against that, but it may happen today at some point. I sat next to Lovino and attempted to ask again. "Lovino, please, I'm genuinely worried... You were okay yesterday..." He scowled at me before getting out a pen and paper. He began writing something.</p><p>As the bell went, he handed me the paper and walked out. As I walked to English, I read the note. It read:</p><p>Antonio,<br/>
You're clearly confused, and so is Feli, it's kind of hard for me to explain but uh, being transgender,I have something called gender disphoria, it can get really bad like today, or mild, like practically every day. Normally the things that make me feel disphoric are the tiny things, such as, my eyelashes or finger nails being too long, as well as the bigger things, like the fact that I'm a boy in a girl's body. Today, even my voice sounds too feminine for my liking, so I don't even want to speak. It puts me in a shit mood, and makes me very uncomfortable. So I'm very on edge today, More so than usual. Feel free to pass this on to Feli, so he can understand too.<br/>
Thanks, for being my freind,<br/>
Lovino</p><p>I read it a few times to make sure I knew what it said before chasing Feliciano Just as he turned to go into his class, "Feliciano! Uhh, this is from Lovino he said to pass it on to you!" He smiled and nodded as thanks and walked into his lesson. I walked to mine, not caring that I was a little late. </p><p>"Good evening, Mr. Carriedo, please tell me where you have been." I went over to her and explained a bit. "First of all, it's Fernandez Carriedo, I'm Spanish. And second, I was helping a freind, he was feeling down." I then went and sat in my normal seat next to Gil. "Lemme guess, the Italian?" I nodded. "You like him, don't you?" I thought for a second, then nodded, "I think I do, yeah..." He smiled at me and turned his attention to the teacher.</p><p>"Antonio, you good?" Came from next to me. I looked up and saw Gil and the teacher staring at me. "Now you're awake, care to tell me what the use of the pronoun 'we' represents in An Inspector Calls?" "Lo siento, no entiendo. (I'm sorry, I don't understand)" She looked at me confused and then told me to sit outside cuz she wasn't gonna play my 'stupid games'. I got up and sat outside. Very soon she came out.</p><p>"Antonio, what did you say?" "When?" "When I asked you the question?" "I said I didn't understand." "Why were you speaking Spanish in my lesson?" "Look, miss, I'm really sorry, my mind's all over the place, and being bilingual, means that I'm gonna get mixed up, it's not intentional." </p><p>She looked at me, "what's going on?" "It doesn't matter, I'll deal with it." "Okay but if that continues I'll be sending you to the Headmaster, okay?" "Vale..." "Antonio!" "Ugh, okay..." I walked back into the classroom. I don't like the English teacher. She speaks too Britishy and it's hard to keep up. I sat back down and smiled again, it was nearly over. </p><p>As soon as the bell went, I was out of the room and off to find Lovino, I had to make sure he was okay! "Hey! Toni! Wait up!" I stopped a minute, so Franc and Gil could catch up. "What happened back there mon ami?" "I forgot how to speak English again, no biggy." I could feel them staring at me, I smiled at them, "What's up with you two?" I didn't get a reply so continued to walk towards where we hung out with Lovino last time. And there he was, thank God.</p><p>"LOVINO!" I ran over to him and hugged him. "Huh?" Was all I got in return. Ahhh well, better than nothing. "Are you okay?" He showed a 'so-so' by tilting his hand. I smiled, well, I suppose I can try to make him happier. </p><p>"Ay, you, what's with the frown? Someone upset you?" The hell? I turned to see who it was. None other than that girl from the other day. I decided to stand up to her.<br/>
"What did you say?" "I wasn't talking to you Antonio. Why do you keep protecting this little shit anyway?" "Because he's my freind." "Oh yeah right, next you're gonna tell me your gay." She rolled her eyes. Francis and Gilbert were having a whale of a time, practically wheezing.</p><p>"I am." </p><p>Everyone went quiet, even Francis and Gilbert. Well, this is awkward. </p><p>"Eww. Wait till I tell everyone the most popular guy in the school is gay!" "Does that mean you'll stay away from Lovino?" "If he's with you..." I smiled, "Good, run along then."</p><p>"Toni, you are aware you just came out to the whole school by doing that right?" "Yup."</p><p>"Bastard..." " Huh?" "You didn't have to do that." "I did, I was going to have to sooner or later anyway... But I did it to protect you, so it was very necessary!" I looked at him, he had a blank expression on his face. As though, he didn't want to be happy, or sad, just blank. "Lovino, can you smile?" Gil randomly asked, he got a glare. "You three are all assholes." "Ayy, he speaks!" I sat next to him, halfly because my legs were tired and halfly because I just wanted to. </p><p>The bell went and we all went to our next classes, I kinda hope noone will bring up the whole gay thing, not because I want to hide it, but more that I don't want to have to deal with it all right now. Something told me that's not gonna happen though. As I walked into chemistry, the whole class started staring or whispering with the person next to them, as if I was the new kid. As I walked to my seat o heard them snickering. I don't really care, but it's gonna annoy me very fast. </p><p>Halfway through the lesson the first person actually spoke to me. "Hey, Antonio, I just want to say that I dont mind you being gay." I looked up at him. "Uhh, thanks, Matthew!" I smiled. That lesson ended pretty quickly. Which was a good thing. </p><p>I ran out the class to go find Lovino. I got stopped by Francis. "Antonio, you're a bit too obsessed with Lovino, is everything okay? Or do you like him?" I stood there for a minute, "I'm fine and... uhhh... I think so... Maybe... Yeah..." Francis then grabbed my arm and pulled me to his locker. "Why are we at your locker?" "To get my art folder cuz we have art next!" Oh right. I just wanna find Lovino. </p><p>After a few minutes, which was too long, he was done and we went outside. We were just talking and walking, mostly about lessons. Lovino was sat in his normal seat with his head on his hand, with Gilbert sat near him possibly trying to cheer him up, who knows? "Say Toni, where were you yesterday? You didn't answer any of our texts." "Oh, I stayed at Lovino's. By accident though!" Francis smirked, I sighed. "The bastard made me go to sleep and then fell asleep himself." Lovino had stood up and walked over. Gilbert laughed his normal 'keseses'. I stood there in silence, just thinking and watching everyone talk. I didn't realise when a complete stranger walked up to us until he spoke. </p><p>"Uhhh, hi, I'm Arthur, I'm in Loriana's class, is she here? I need to speak with her." I had heard that name before and I decided that I didn't like it. "No sorry Arthur, I don't know a Loriana." He looked at his feet, "Sorry for bothering you!" He started walking off. Then Lovino chipped in, "Hey bastard, what do you want?" "Ahh! There you are!" I was confused but I soon figured it out, I forgot Lovino was even Trans. I watched them talk.</p><p>"I missed out on a part of a lesson the other day and I wondered if you could help me with it?" "Uhhh, I guess. We can go to the library if you want to get it done now?" "Okay..." "Lemme just tell my freinds where I'm going." </p><p>He walked over to us, "Imma go help Arthur with his work, see you after, if not tomorrow..." We all waved good bye. And then I had an idea, he'd hate me for it,but maybe it'll help? He started walking, I chased after him.</p><p>"Hey, Lovino!" He turned, "Yeah?" "I forgot. Have fun!" "Ugh, bastard." </p><p>I went back to the others. "I have a problem... I think I like Lovino... " "Yeah, no shit Sherlock..." "But what do I do? I don't even know if he's gay? Or if he likes me? Help." I went into a wierd panic for literally no major reason. I haven't ever been in a relationship, I only know stuff about them because of Francis and Gilbert. I had only just come out to the school after all. </p><p>"Go talk to his brother." Francis suggested and he shrugged. I could, I might. "Yeah! I'll go find him!" I wondered off to go find Lovino's little brother. </p><p>He wasn't on the field, or the playground, or the astro turf, the art room! He liked art! I walked to the art room, there he was, finally, yay!</p><p>"Hey, er, Feliciano?" I tapped him on the shoulder. "Oh hey, Antonio!" "Can I talk to you for a short while?" "Sure!" We walked out and stood outside the art room. </p><p>"So, uhh, I think I like your brother, but I don't what to do about it..." "Well, I'll tell you he is gay, but I'll let you sort the rest out." He smiled. "Thanks!" "I'll give you some advice, ask the questions subtly and he won't even notice!" "I'll keep that in mind! Thanks again, Feli!" He went back and I went back to Franc and Gil. And the bell went. An interesting lunchtime that was.</p><p>Form was okay, I sat with Lovino and Feli, as per usual. Every now and again someone would speak, it was quite a quiet form time. </p><p>Last lesson went slower than a turtle, which is pretty slow. I tried to do the work, and ended up doing more than usual. It's been a chaotic couple of days and I was tired, so I dozed off, quite a few times. When the bell finally went, I got up and went to where me and Gil and franc normally met up after school. </p><p>"See ya, jerk!" Came a tired sound from behind me. "¡Sí, hasta luego, Lovino!" I smiled at him and continued walking, he got on his bus and I found my friends. We walked home in near silence. I got home, ran to bed, layed down and got out my phone. </p><p>Lovino</p><p>Hey Lovino!</p><p>Hello bastard, I'll be on<br/>
later, I'm still on the bus...</p><p>Okay! :D</p><p>Well, I guess I'll talk to him later then. Hopefully he'll text back when he's home. Right now my main concern is what my brother will say after me not being home last night. Yeah, he can be nice, but if you change something, he may be not as nice... As I've explained before. </p><p>"Antonio! Are you home today?!" Mierda. "¡Sí, João!" I heard him coming up the stairs. He pushed through the door. "Where the fuck were you last night?!" "I was at my friend's house." "And I wasn't told this because?" "Because I didn't mean to stay the night, I accidentally fell asleep, I was simply going over there for a couple of hours, but I was so tired I fell asleep." "Okay... Just tell me next time!" "¡Vale!" Phew, he wasn't in a bad mood. He left and I picked my phone up again.</p><p>Lovino</p><p>Okay bastard, I'm home,<br/>
what do you want?</p><p>I was just texting you<br/>
like normal freinds do :D</p><p>Oh, okay, well I guess<br/>
that's alright, there's not<br/>
much to talk about though...</p><p>Eh, we'll find something to<br/>
talk about. Maybe something<br/>
like, complaining about school<br/>
or just getting to know each<br/>
other</p><p>I guess we could ask each<br/>
other questions and answer<br/>
them, honestly?</p><p>Yeah, sounds good! You can<br/>
go first!</p><p>Okay... Uhhhhh... What is<br/>
your favourite lesson?</p><p>Spanish because I come<br/>
from Spain so it's really easy!</p><p>Do you have any nicknames<br/>
that people call you?</p><p>Yeah, I get called 'Lovi' a<br/>
lot at home and sometimes<br/>
'Vino' by other people </p><p>Do you have any hobbies?</p><p>Yeah! I like to cook and bake!</p><p>Do you have any phobias?</p><p>Yeah... I don't like heights<br/>
very much or spinning things</p><p>Do you have any social medias<br/>
at all?</p><p>(I'll brb, Nonno made dinner)</p><p>Yeah, I do have Instagram<br/>
and TikTok and a few others</p><p>Do you?</p><p>(Okay, enjoy your meal!)<br/>
~~~</p><p>He's gone to go eat, I should probably eat too, considering I haven't eaten in a while. I go downstairs to find some food when I get stopped by João again... Mierdaaaaa!</p><p>"Whatcha doin'?" "Going to get food..." I tried to push past him.  "I've been hearing rumours... From school." Oh crap. He's found out. "What's all this shit that you're gay?" I tried to push past him again. "OI! Tell me!" I gave up and sat down. "What is there to tell you?" "Are you gay?" "Uhhhh, I guess..." I looked away in fear.</p><p>He sighed. "You're fucked up Antonio. Next thing you're gonna tell me that you've got a boyfriend." "Thanks for the support..." I replied sarcastically. "Now can I get food? I'm fucking hungry!" I shoved him out the way and went to the fridge, grabbed as much as I could, shoved it in a bag, as well as a couple bottles of water, and ran upstairs as fast as possible, shutting myself in my room and locking the door.</p><p>Lovino</p><p>I'm back, wanna continue<br/>
asking the questions or?</p><p>Sure.</p><p>Okay...</p><p>It's your turn...</p><p>Are you okay? You seem<br/>
off...</p><p>Heh... My brother just found<br/>
out I'm gay and apparently<br/>
he's not as supportive as I<br/>
thought he'd be...</p><p>Oh god... Well, if you need<br/>
to, I don't think my house<br/>
is too far away?</p><p>Thanks... Do you reckon I could<br/>
visit now?</p><p>Sure, lemme just ask Nonno<br/>
if he can pick you up</p><p>Thanks, Lovino...</p><p>No problem, Antonio.<br/>
~~~</p><p>"João, I'm going to a friend's!" I yelled as I walked towards the door. "Whatever." I left and stood outside to wait for Lovino's Abuelo. </p><p>He showed up after around fifteen minutes.</p><p>"Hello, Antonio! Are you okay?!" "Yeah, I'm okay... Thanks." "Lovino's in the back, you can sit with him." I sat in the back with Lovino and sat there in silence. I haven't done anything wrong, why was João so mad? I can't help the fact I'm not straight. Right? Ugh. I've known I was gay for ages. Only now, it has become a problem. </p><p>"...Antonio...?" I came back to earth and looked over at Lovino, he looked worried. Then I realised my face was wet with tears. Goddamn it Toni. "Hmm?" "Are you sure you're okay?" "Yeah....... No..." We pulled up at his house. I got out the car and followed Lovino inside. </p><p>"Antonio?" Came a voice from inside. I looked up to see Feli. "You look sad..." I had no response. "He's had a rough day, Feli." "Are you hungry?" I shook my head. I didn't wanna talk. I wiped my eyes and looked back down at my feet. Lovino grabbed my wrist and dragged me upstairs. He sat me in a chair and left the room again. I sat there sad and confused just crying. I could hear some of what they were talking about from up here. </p><p>"I don't know how to deal with it Nonno, you know I'm bad at sympathy!" "It'll be okay, just try to support him, like he did with you." Then I heard someone walk up the stairs.</p><p>"I'm gonna warn you, I'm shit at sympathy, but I'm here for you, Antonio. Okay?" He looked at me nervously, it was adorable. "Thank you, Lovino, it really means a lot!" I tried to smile. "Don't fake smiles. It won't help. Cry if you want..." I wanted to hug him so bad. I don't even know why.</p><p>"Do you need anything?" "...I don't think so..." "If you're sure?" "...n- yeah..." "Okay, I'm gonna go get some drinks, anything in particular that you want?" "I don't mind, surprise me..." I sighed. I don't wanna be like this. But it hurt after João said what he did. I thought he'd be more supportive. But I guess I overestimated him. Ugh.</p><p>"Here, please drink it." I took the cup from his hand and sipped at it. Then put it down next to me. "I'm sorry Lovino." "Why?" "I just came into your house and I can't even smile. That's pretty rubbish of me." He came up in my face. "No." I just sat there. He couldn't be any closer to my face, then he backed away. </p><p>"Are you tired?" "Yeah..." "You can sleep here, with me, if you like... You don't have to." "That sound great, thanks." He climbed into the bed, and I followed him. No you perverts, nothing happened. We just slept. It was kinda nice. No worries in the world. No big brother telling me I'm wrong. Just Lovino laying next to me, peacefully laying down. He really was adorable. I closed my eyes.</p><p>"FUCK!"</p><p>I woke up suddenly. "Lovino? Are you okay?" He looked at me. "I, uhhh, forgot to take the binder off, and can't breathe well. I can't move, ow." I didn't what to do. "What can I do to help?" He blushed a bit, "Uhh can I just have some assistance taking it off...?" I shrugged "Sure." I helped him take it off, he could breathe again, that was good. I was still half asleep so nothing really seemed real. </p><p>"Heh, thanks, bastard." "No problem, Lovi..." I felt myself drifting off. The last thing I remember was when he hugged my arm as I slipped into unconsciousness. </p><p>~End of Chapter 4~</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Better story quality, text wise, on Wattpad</p><p>Link: https://my.w.tt/yP3PHQm0F4</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Romano's pov:</p><p>Today has been crazy. I tried to clear up a lot of stuff to Antonio and have started to trust him a bit more. That was most of my day. Lunch time was a bit wierd, Arthur came to me for classwork help, which has never happened before. Just before we left to go to the library, Antonio yelled my name, which may not seem like much to you, but to me, it could change e v e r y t h i n g for good or for bad. Here's the scene after we left Antonio and the others:</p><p>We went into the library and sat down, getting out our books. </p><p>"Hey, err, Loriana, It Just accured to me, you're probably confused as to why I asked you, so I'd like to do you a deal!" "Okay? What's the deal?" "I tell you why I asked you and you tell me why that boy knew you, but as a different name?" "What?" "I asked if he knew where you were, he said no then when saying goodbye he called you 'Lovino' I'm just confused, why?" </p><p>Fuckkk, weren't we here to do work?! </p><p>"Fine. Okay. Deal." "You go first." "Its probably a long story so you go first." </p><p>"Fine. I asked you because you're the only one who doesn't absolutely hate me. Alfred says he hates me and he's supposed to be my best friend. So I asked you because you don't talk so I've never been told you hate me. Now you answer my question!"</p><p>I breathed in and out.</p><p>"Antonio, forgot who I was. He forgot my name. Because he knows me by my preferred name. Lovino." </p><p>"That sounds like a boy's name..." "It is." "Why?" "I'm trans." "Oh." "Mhm." </p><p>We sat like that for a while.</p><p>"Okay, bastard, are we gonna work or not?" "Oh, uh, right, yeah.." </p><p>I explained as much as possible, I ended up just giving him my book and letting him copy it all out. After he finished we just sat and talked.</p><p>"How long have you been trans?" "Well, since birth, but I found out at the age of 11 and started to come out to people about 6-8 months ago." "So do I call you Lovino or Loriana?" "Lovino! Er, please." "So you're a guy? How does that even work?" "Yeah, I'm a guy. I'm a normal male, I go by he/him and all that shit, the only difference is that I have a female body. Which I don't want to keep for long." "You can't just chuck it away. How would you get rid of it?" "Gender reassignment surgery." "The bell will be going soon, so I'll be leaving for form, thanks, er, Lovino." "Anytime, Arthur." I left and went to form. </p><p>"Hey, Lovino!!!" I turned and jumped as Antonio was right there. "Bastard, what the fuck?!" He just laughed. "Sorry, Lovi..." "Nevermind, so whatcha doin'?" "Walking to form?" I facepalmed, duhh. "Oh right, sounds fun." "You okay?" "Mhm." </p><p>That was that.</p><p>Then Antonio got into trouble and came over, he slept over too. He had to help me with my binder, which was kinda annoying and embarrassing but I'll get over it. Which reminds me. What's he gonna do when he gets home? </p><p>I woke up and not to my alarm. I woke up to Antonio shaking me awake. I'm guessing it's Saturday then. </p><p>"Hnggg?" "Wake up, Lovinoooo!" "Wha'?" "Are you awake?" "Yeah, wha' do ya wan'?" I couldn't speak well, I mean, come on, I just woke up. </p><p>"Lovino, you were shaking, violently, and then rolled onto the floor!" I sat up, my head hurt and the blanket was twisted around me. Antonio looked panicked. "It's okay, Antonio, it's happened before, don't worry." I stood up and went to the door. "Breakfast?" </p><p>He followed me downstairs and into the kitchen, big surprise, everyone else was still in bed. I made some toast and butter, for both me and Antonio. We sat and ate that before going back upstairs and getting dressed. I didn't put the binder back on, my body still hurt. I put on the baggiest hoody I could. Luckily for me, my chest was quite flat as it is, a baggy hoody can normally cover it up. Of course, Antonio only had his school clothes, so he put them on.</p><p>"It's 10 o'clock how long do you all stay asleep for?" "Well, normally on a weekday, I don't sleep enough, so I make up that time on the weekend, meaning I can stay asleep until 2 pm sometimes later, the others, should be up within an hour or so." I put my shoes on. "Let's go get you some clothes."</p><p>I left the house and then realised he didn't live down the road, and so it may be a long walk. "How far away is your house by walk?" "Uhhh roughly around an hour and a half, I think." Well, looks like we're gonna be walking for a while. "We better get going then." </p><p>I got Google maps up on my phone and we followed the sat nav to his house. We talked a bit, less so after around an hour when we were tired out.</p><p>"10 minutes away." "I know where we are now! There's a shortcut! Follow me!" He ran off, I followed him. It hurt, but I guess I'd just have to suffer. </p><p>We got to his house around 3-5 minutes later, he went inside and packed a bag, I followed him inside and just stood at the bottom of the stairs. </p><p>"Hey! Kid!" I turned to see João. "Hi." "You're that weird kid, Loriana, right?" I rubbed the back of my neck nervously. "No, I'm Lovino..." Damn, it felt good to dismiss my deadname. "So you took Antonio away yesterday? Where is that little shit anyway?" "Don't you dare talk about him like that!" </p><p>He laughed, "And why not?" "Because I'll beat the shit outta you, you bastard." "You can't do that. You're a girl." "Say that again, I dare you, I fucking dare you!" I felt the anger rise inside of me. "You can't do that. You're a girl!" "I'M NOT A FUCKING GIRL! I could attack you, even if I was, but as I'm not, that makes you wrong twice!" </p><p>He laughed harder than before. "Pathetic." "NO!" My hands were now hurting from clenching my fists this hard. "Weak, short, pathetic, little girl." I sighed, and went upstairs. "OI GET BACK DOWN HERE!" I went into Antonio's room, luckily his name was on the door. "Toni, I think your brother is mad." </p><p>"COME OUT OF THERE." "FUCK OFF!" "Pss, Lovi, the window." "Uhhh, okay?" He facepalmed and jumped out. I went to see where the hell he went when João tried to open the door, I didn't take any chances and jumped out the window.</p><p>"Lovino, you good?" "What the fuck, bastard?" "Are you okay?" "Yes I'm fine. Now let's go home. Or to my home anyway." </p><p>We got around halfway this time before we were tired. </p><p>"Hey, Lovino?" "What?" "Are we friends?" "Well, we're not enemies, I'd consider you a friend." I shrugged. "Good enough for me!" </p><p>We finally got home, I ran upstairs and layed on my bed. Antonio just watched me. </p><p>"You can lay down, sit, stand, do whatever you want..." I said before hearing footsteps up the stairs. </p><p>"Lovino? Are you home now?" Fuck, they weren't supposed to find out. "Yeah." "NONNO!!! Lovi's home!!" Another set of footsteps ran up the stairs. </p><p>"Open the door, Lovino!" Oh god. I opened it, kinda scared. "Yeah?" "Antonio, you're still here? Okay you can go downstairs, find something to eat." Antonio left and Nonno turned to me, "Where were you? Me and Feli were worried sick!" "I took Antonio to get some of his stuff, then his brother nearly murdered us, we jumped out a window, cane back, and blah blah blah." "You could've left a note! And nearly murdered?! Why?!" "Homophobic. Probably a bit of transphobic in there too." "Oh, well, Antonio can stay as long as he needs to." He left and went downstairs. I followed and found Antonio aimlessly wondering around the kitchen. </p><p>"Hey Lovi!" "Ciao, bastard." "Lovino, I think we need to talk about your manners again." "There's literally no point, nonno! I won't change!" "It's okay Señor Vargas, I don't mind!" "Call me Nonno, It sounds way less formal!" </p><p>Today was being weird. Antonio fits in with the family already. He's been here twice. Twice. It's kinda annoying. I sighed and rolled my eyes. I was tired. My sleep wasn't even all that bad last night. But it seems no matter how much I sleep, I'm still tired the next day. I flipped onto the sofa and turned on the TV. I flicked through untill I found the Italian channels, (we had to get English ones for Feliciano), I put on one of the animated shows, I like them, okay? </p><p>"Watcha watching?" "It's Italian. You wouldn't understand it." Antonio sat next to me, I stayed silent. Soon Feli came and sat with us, Nonno too. "Lovi, why don't you change the channel so Antonio and Feli can watch it too?" "Cuz I'm watching this. You wouldn't change it if I asked you to."</p><p>I hate that about adults. They tell you do something, then don't do it themselves. It really pisses me off.</p><p>"Lovino!" "What?" "Cambia canale in modo che il tuo amico e tuo fratello lo guardino!" "Perché dovrei?!" "ORA LOVINO!" "NO!" "LOVINO VARGAS, VAI ALLA TUA CAMERA!" "FINI!"</p><p>(Translation: "Change channels so your friend and brother can watch it!" "Why should I?!" "NOW LOVINO!" "NO!" "LOVINO VARGAS, GO TO YOUR ROOM!" "FINE!")</p><p>I stormed out and went upstairs. I didn't mean to get angry, I promise you! It just... happens. I sat on my bed and cried my anger into the pillow. I wanted to smash something so bad. A plate? A glass? Anything! I grabbed the cup off my bedside table and threw it at the wall. I've done this before, so I'm not trusted with glasses anymore. I have to have plastic cups. But it smashed. It did make a very loud noise though. Realising this, I sat in the prices and lunched the wall in even more anger than I had before. I don't know what's happening. I didnt mean for my emotions to go haywire like this. "VAFFANCULO!" I was so ANGRY! "Lovino?" Antonio stood in the doorway, looking at me, in the smashed plastic, punching a wall, and crying like my life depended on it.</p><p>He ran up to me and pulled me away from the wall, my hands were bleeding. There was blood on the wall. "Let go of me, bastard!" "Lovino, you're hurt! So no!" "It's not that bad!" I didn't want him holding on to me. I didn't want to hurt him. "Yes it is, Lovino. I'm worried." I could hear the worry in his voice. I didn't like it. At all. "C'mon, let's go get this taken care of." I can't let Nonno see me like this. He will murder me. "I can't." "What can't you do? And why?" "I can't see Nonno. He'll murder me!" "No he won't, I won't let him, Lovino!" He grabbed my hand, but gently. Kind of. "C'mon!" </p><p>We got downstairs, Antonio holding my hand, for comfort reasons. "You've calmed down now, Lovino?" "Sì, Nonno..." "Uhhh, his hands..." Antonio showed my hands to him. "Lovino! What did you do?!" "The wall." "Sir, you may wanna go look upstairs..." "Again, Antonio, you don't have to sound so formal, and yes, I will check upstairs!" "Toni, if he kills me, I'm blaming you." "It's to keep you safe, Lovi..." </p><p>Pff. Sure. Oh crap. I kinda wanna hug him. My brain is panicking. I don't wanna be murdered. And a hug will give me some security. See? It's not cuz I like him. It's cuz I'm scared. Before I knew I was crying again.</p><p>"Lovino... Don't cry... Please..." "B-bastard!" Stupid emotions. I went from fine, to angry, to scared within five hours. </p><p>"LOVINO VARGAS! GET HERE NOW!" "No... I... Can't..." "C'mon Lovi. I'll take you." I broke down, right there. Just collapsed. My knuckles hurt and so did my head. "I'll go talk with him." "Grazie..." </p><p>Antonio went upstairs. I could hear some of the conversation. "Please, he's not feeling okay, just help him." "Look at his room though!" "That's because he was angry and sad. I'm sure all he wants is support..." Then it went silent. My mood just got worse. I didn't deserve him. Antonio did so much for me. I did jack shit. </p><p>I was a mess on the floor when they came back. </p><p>"Lovino..." "What..." "Are you okay?" "No..."<br/>
Next thing I know I've pulled into a hug. I attempted to pull away. That failed. I looked up to see Antonio smiling back at me. "It's okay, Lovi..." I just cried more. I was curled in a ball next to him. Nonno walked off and sat with Feliciano. Go figure. </p><p>In the end, me and Antonio went outside and I curled up in the grass. I punched the ground to try relieve the anger, it just hurt more. "Lovino, please stop, you'll hurt yourself." I got pulled out of the ground and into another hug, as if to try stop me from pummeling at the ground. He put his arms around me. I was stuck. "Please, calm down." "I can't." I broke free and ran off. I stayed in a tree, where he couldn't find me and tried to settle down. He wouldn't make it any better by trapping like that. </p><p>That led my mind astray. I knew he was gay. He didn't know I was. I don't think. Would he even like someone like me anyway? He probably hates me and is pretending to be my friend.</p><p>"Lovino. Please. Don't scare me like this..." I heard sobs. He was... Crying? "Toni?" "Lovi!!" "Why the fuck are you crying for?" "You scared me. I'm scared for you, Lovino." "Well, don't be. Nonno didn't care therefore its nothing important." "Your hands are covered in blood! Please come down here!" "Ugh. Fine." </p><p>I didn't want to go down there. I only did because I dont want him to be mad at me. He was all I had. I got down and was invited to a hug. I took the invitation and hugged him back. I broke down again on his shoulder. I'm not too sure how long I cried for, when Nonno came outside looking for us.</p><p>"Lovino! Antonio! Come on you two! Please!" </p><p>I didn't want to move. I wanted to stay. So I did what I'm best at. And stayed there. Stubborn as hell. He tried to move. I hugged him tighter. I didn't want to see Nonno right now. </p><p>"Come on, Lovi!" "No, please, no, I can't..." "I'm sorry about this Lovi! NONNO!!" "Bastard no, please no, no, no..."  I heard Nonno rushing towards us. I clutched onto Antonio as though as if my life depended on it. Antonio's shirt was gonna be covered in tears and blood not to mention he probably doesn't want to even be my friend anymore. </p><p>The he surprised me by wrapping his arms around me tighter. </p><p>"There you two are!" "Oh no! Lovi!!" I heard Feli. Feli. I looked up at him. My face feels incredibly hot and teary, I must look a mess. Not that that mattered to me. He ran over and sat with me and Antonio. "W-Why are you here F-Feli?" I never really used his whole name unless I was pissed or he was in trouble. "I heard you were crying... I had to come help!" There was noone in the world I would rather have as a brother. Noone. I didn't deserve him at all. I was supposed to be his older brother, look after him. Protect him from any harm. And here he was. Doing that with me. </p><p>"F-Feli... I'm so s-sorry..." "No, Lovi, you don't have to be sorry! You know what? Ti amo tanto, Lovino! So much!" "Ti amo anch'io... Grazie, Feli..." "Prego, I'm here for you, okay?" "Va bene..." The little Italian, Feli could speak, was amazing. I knew I couldn't use many more words than I did. He only knows a bit, after all. But it did help calm me down a little. </p><p>"Feli, do you wanna take Lovino inside and calm him down for me?" I hate that. So much. He can't look after me himself is a worry, but the way he nicknames us. I'm only ever 'Lovi' if I've done something good or he's in a good mood. Otherwise I'm just 'Lovino'. Feli is always 'Feli' only ever 'Feliciano' when Nonno's angry. I mean, it's better than being deadnamed. By far! But it still pains me sometimes. </p><p>"Okay Nonno, come inside, Lovi! Get you cleared up!" He smiled. That in itself cheered me up a little. Then I thought. Why wasn't him and Toni coming inside? What the hell was gonna happen? Now I'm gonna be panicking until they come inside. Goddamn it. </p><p>I followed Feli inside. The first thing he did was got two glasses of water and a box of plasters and bandages. We sat on the sofa. I was filthy. I was covered in tears, blood and dirt. Damn. </p><p>"What's up, Lovi? Please tell me!" Feli was the one person I could open up to and trust in him completely. "Well, I guess it all started when Toni's brother yelled some horrible homophobic and transphobic shit at me. Then when we got back, I got yelled at by Nonno. Then when I wanted time to myself at the TV, I was told to change it, when I'm sure everyone was fine with it except him. That pissed me off. So I went upstairs and destroyed whatever would break out of anger that was building up. Apparently that included my hands. Got yelled at again. Ran outside. Got angry and scared. Tried to murder the ground and a tree. Got stopped by Toni. Nearly got yelled at again. And then here we are." That is how my day has gone. It's nearly dinner time. I'm hungry, which doesn't help. And it's been shit. </p><p>"It's okay, Lovi... Don't worry... Nothing that yelled at you at Antonio's was true. None of it. Nonno only yelled at you when you got home because he was scared when you weren't home. I don't what to say about the TV but I'm sure Nonno didn't mean anything against you. And I'm sure you know that Antonio was only trying to help." </p><p>"Grazie, Feli. Heh, what would I do without you, eh?" "Hmm, yeah, well, lucky thing we shouldn't ever have to find out! Now let's sort out your hands. Have a drink of water too, it'll help!" </p><p>I picked up the cup that he placed on the table in front of me and took a sip. I set it back down and gave my hand to Feli. He wrapped it carefully in bandages and a couple of plasters on my arm where the cup had attacked me. Then he did the other hand. I could no longer clench a fist with all these bandages. He got up and went to the fridge. He came back with an entire pack of tomatoes. "I assume you're hungry?" "Mhm!" I said happily as I took a tomato and ate it. Whole. I ended up eating the whole pack. Which was only around six anyway. Let's hope I won't get yelled at for that too. </p><p>He hugged me and I hugged him back. I get up to go have a wash and to get changed. When I come back down, Feli is watching TV. I sit next to him and fall asleep on the sofa.</p><p>I woke up to my name being yelled. Wow. Big surprise there. "Lovino! Wake up!" "WHAT THE FUCK?!" "I need answers now!!"  "Well, you ain't getting any. So fuck off." "Don't you dare say that to me!" "Or what?!" "I-I'll... Put you to bed early!" "Well, I guess I could catch up on sleep then." "Do you know how easily I could take away the opportunity of testosterone shots next year?" "Y-You wouldn't!" "Try me!" "NONNO! Thats enough, leave him alone! He's had a rough day, just back off!" "Shut up, Feliciano!" Okay that was it. Noone speaks to Feli like that. "Come with me Feli, we're leaving this asshole." I grabbed Feli's hand and left the house. The first thing I did when we left was make sure that he was okay. </p><p>Oh and Antonio? He was either still out here, or stuck inside with that prick. I'm sorry but, you can threaten me all you like, but say anything to Feli and that's it. </p><p>"Lovi, I'm tired..." "It's okay, Feli. We may just have to sleep out here tonight, we will go back tomorrow, go find a comfortable pile of leaves or something for yourself. I've gotta find Toni." I know he's scared of the dark. But I assure him I'll be back, and the cliché stuff that nothings gonna happen, blah blah blah... </p><p>I go back to where me and Toni were found. He was cowering near a bush. Well, that was easier than I thought. </p><p>"Bastard. Come with me." "Lovi!! I'm sorry!" "It doesn't matter, come with me!" I helped him up and walked over to where Feli was laying. "See told you I'll be back, Feli." "And I never doubted you!" He smiled. Antonio sat on a log. He was filthy. I helped Feli get to sleep and then started to talk with Toni. </p><p>"What did he do to you?" "What are you talking about, Lovi?" "After me and Feli went inside, what did he say or do?" "Oh, he asked me what happened and then threatened me that if I was caught with you, he would murder me. A very casual thing for an Abuelo to say to his Nieto's amigo, if you ask me." "Honestly, I hope you're not serious." "The first part yes, the bit about casualness, no." "Well, he can't touch you as long as I'm around. Hopefully, he's just drunk or something and when he wakes up tomorrow he won't be as mad at everyone and everything." "Hopefully..." "You should probably sleep..." "Yeah, and you, at least try to get some sleep, sí?" "I can try..." He smiled, he needs to stop being so happy at times like this... "¡Bueno chico!" I rolled my eyes. I'm not a fucking dog Antonio. He layed down on the floor and rested his head on my knee. That can't be comfortable but okay. Within seconds he was asleep so I guess it can't have been that bad. </p><p>I wanted to go speak with Nonno so bad. I don't care what he says to me, Feli and Toni won't be there so they can't be harmed. And I wanted to go get planets and maybe pillows so they could lay comfortably. </p><p>I gently rested Antonio's head in the floor and stood up. I glanced over at Feli before I left. I was gonna win this fight. For Feli. And Toni, I guess. I left their little area and headed for the house. Hopefully neither of them would wake up. I walked to the house and knocked on the front door.</p><p>"Who is it?" Came from within. "Um, a relative?" "Come in..." I walked in and looked at him. "Oh, it's you." Thanks for the warm welcome. "Yeah it is. What you said to Feli and Antonio was not very nice. I don't appreciate it." "I didn't say anything to wrong to Feliciano. And Antonio is clearly a bad influence on you!" "You called him by his full name for a start and told him to shut up when he was trying to stop our argument. And Antonio? Well, he has been protecting me damn more than you have, if anything I'm the bad influence on him." "Right listen here. First you say you're a boy. And that your name is 'Lovino' yeah? Which already has broken several parts of yours, mine and Feliciano's religion, then, you say you are gay. Which is sending us all to Hell. Literally. And I'm not allowed to question it at all. I don't know who you are anymore and I don't want you dragging Feliciano into it. So for his safety, you will no longer change anything about yourself. You are simply a straight girl. Which means you get keep Antonio. Now go get your brother."</p><p>"I am a boy. My name is Lovino. I shouldn't have to introduce myself again. I'm gay and there's nothing you can do about it. I never said you couldn't question it. In fact I don't mind the questions, ask away. All I ask for is support from my family. Feli seems to be one of the only supportive relatives I have anymore. You can't change me. I Am who I am. If you have a problem with that then, I don't know, bring it up in court?" </p><p>"No you are a girl and your name is Loriana you are a straight girl."</p><p>"Piss off." "You're the one that entered my house!" "Well then when do I go?" " Wherever I don't care." "Feli is coming with me. He's gay too you know? Or at least bi, maybe pan..." "He's not you liar!" "Pff you haven't seen him eyeing up all the guys at school. Ludwig, Kiku, Alfred, even Arthur!" "I'll ask him myself!" "When? If we're not allowed in your house I'm gonna make sure you never see him again. You destroyed him. He hasn't smiled in hours. Been almost silent. Terrified that you'll find him. Scared that you'll kill him. And right now. I can understand why." That may work. Hopefully. </p><p>That's when his face snapped, he smiled and looked at me funny. I growled and looked away slightly. Then he laughed. What the fuck? "Uhhhhh, I don't believe I said anything funny? I was being deadly serious!" "I was kidding!" "What?? You can't be serious right now?" "Yes, Lovino, I was kidding, this whole thing is a joke..." "Fuck you. That's a stupid fucking joke! Feli and Toni hate your guts. And funnily enough, so do I!"</p><p>"Where is he?" "Who?" "Feliciano!" "Outside with Antonio currently." <br/>
"Lovino I'm sorry..." "No. I trusted you. I believed you supported me and who I was. But now I'm not so sure. I can't exactly go anywhere. But I still fucking hate you. I'll see you tomorrow." "Oh uh goodnight then..." "Yeah whatever." I left more pissed than when I went in. A fucking joke?! You have to be kidding me! I layed down next to Antonio and put my arm as close to Feli as possible. The amount of stress I was feeling was immense. </p><p>"Hey, Lovi~" "Hello, bastard." He moved closer. "Where'd you go~?" I could hear the tiredness in his voice. "I spoke with him and he said he was joking. That the whole thing was a fucking joke. Funnily enough he said it straight after I told him that my fratello over there, was scared." "Oh no~ are you okay now~?" His eyes were closing slowly. His speech was beginning to fail. "I'm fine. Just a bit pissed off. Are you okay?" "I'm okay~ just worried about you~" I rolled my eyes and internally facepalmed. "Antonio, sleep." "Okay Lovi~" He curled up next to me and was instantly out. Damn he really was tired. It's been a long day. I should probably sleep too. </p><p>~End of Chapter 5~</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry for the short chapter there's only so much you can write as Rome XD</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Rome's pov:</p><p>I decided to try to help Lovino by helping him get some of his anger out. I know he has it in him. It's obvious. And sometimes it's nice to get angry at someone. I understand that. But in order to help him I went the wrong way. He had just started trusting me and I blew it all. Even Feli was scared of me. I told Antonio he couldn't see Lovino. I did the wrong thing. I know I did. And I regret it. But now I'm in the house on my own, with both my grandsons outside in the cold, alone, not safe inside, it makes me uncomfortable. I NEED to make sure they're okay. But who knows if they are even asleep. </p><p>So I went and had a look. I found the three in a bush. Damn. I fucked up. Feli was crying in his sleep. I can tell. I decided it best to wake him up and try to sort this out. Lovino is probably gonna hate me for the rest of time so I won't even bother with him yet. And Antonio, all I need to do with him is tell him he is welcome here, that should do. Anyway, I shook Feli slightly. That sometimes wakes him. He woke, but so did the other two. Well, at least they're prepared to stand up for each other. </p><p>"Nonno? What are you doing out here?" Feli said and cowered away slightly. "Hey Feli... Can I speak to you for a minute...? Alone...?" "Don't trust him Feli!" "Lovino, please..." "What? That was a shitty joke. And if you think that's acceptable to tell me then why should I trust you with my even more sensetive brother?! Answer that! Don't bother 'Lovino please' or 'but Lovino' ing me. Cuz I'm not fucking interested. Just piss off and leave us alone. " "E-everyone deserves a second chance, r-right?" Feli was on the verge of crying. I wanted to comfort him but there's no way Lovino will let me get near enough to him. "Not this time, Feli. Being kicked out of our own house is a little different than taking the last slice of pizza." "Please... Feli...?" "I guess for a few minutes... But then Lovi can come after, okay?" Feli trying to be tough is adorable but vaguely pointless.</p><p>"What is it you want, Nonno?" "You can come back into the house, and so can Lovino and Antonio, it was all a joke, I got angry at first, I was trying to help Lovino, it was wrong of me, please, believe me, I'm begging you here. I didn't mean to do harm!" I tried to explain in the short time I had with him. "Please, you don't have to be scared of me." He stared at me for a minute, when Lovino came in. He genuinely came, geez. Overprotective much? "Loviiii!!!" Feli ran to him and they walked out. He was actually scared of me. This is very exaggerated. What I did wasn't all that bad right? </p><p>They're my grandsons, I have to protect them. So I went to where they were sleeping, though only Antonio was there. "You can go in the house if you want... I'm sorry... What I did, and said, was wrong... I just hope Lovino understands that soon..." "I haven't helped. I'll go inside. And see what I can do. Uhhh, sir, why is Lovino like how he is?" What? I invited him inside to try to explain whatever it was he was talking about. </p><p>"What is it you wanted to know about Lovino?" "He's really overprotective over Feli, why?" "I'm not too sure, probably a brother thing? He always has been, always looking out for the clumsy little guy, heh." "Oh, fair enough then... Why is he so angry? I have a lot to catch up on..." "Again, I don't really know, maybe that's a trans or a gay or Lovino thing? He's not too good with emotions. He's either angry, sad, or happy. That's it. Or at least, that's all he ever shows. Maybe minus the happy for that though. He doesn't show his happiness unless he's over the moon!" I laughed at that. It's very rare you see Lovino smile, let alone happy in general. "He was really happy when we went back to school,the first day back. In form. And then at lunch time when we found him too. Though only when we were playing that game. He's confusing, but he's great anyway!" Antonio was just rambling now, it was kinda weird, actually. He clearly likes Lovino, it's kinda obvious. But has Lovino figured it out yet? By the looks of things, no.</p><p>Antonio seems okay. I approve, Lovino. </p><p>Where is Lovino?<br/>
He'll probably come back after a little while, when he figures out I've got his friend. Hopefully. </p><p>After about an hour of talking with Antonio, Lovino came back. He sat next to Antonio and did literally nothing else. Just... Silence. </p><p>"Hello...?" "What?" "I was just saying hello..." He didn't sound too happy. It was late at night, he probably just needs sleep. "Anyone want anything to eat?" Antonio nodded and Lovino got up and left, with a "going to bed" as he did so. Wait a minute - where's Feli? </p><p>"Lovino, where's Feli?" I yelled up the stairs. "Outside, jerk..." Came the reply. Well, looks like I'm gonna have to go find the kid. I went out and called for him. He finally showed up and came inside. </p><p>Today has been too chaotic and I hate it. I get Feli to go to bed, then sit back down with Antonio. "Anything else you wanna ask about?" "Why can't my brother be accepting? Why has he got to be homophobic for?" "Maybe he doesn't understand? As he is your guardian, he may believe that he's made a mistake, especially if he's religious. Maybe just tell him that you're not going to change, you'll still be you, you'll just be happier and may bring home a guy instead of a girl. And that gay people can still be religious, I guess it might kinda depend on the religion, I know in Christianity the Bible never said anything against gay people..." "Thanks." "No problem! Are you tired? Feel free to go to bed whenever, do as you would in your own house, noone here minds." I tried to be nice. I messed up enough, I now have to try fix it all. And sadly, tape won't work... </p><p>"Hey, Mr. Vargas... I feel I need to tell you something..." "What's up Mr. Formal?" I needed to add in a little bit of funny into the conversation, and I have told him he doesn't have to be so formal. "Uhh, well.." He looked nervous. "I like Lovino... But you can't tell him!! I just need to stop worrying about it y'know?" I smiled at him. "Yeah, I know, it's fine, I won't tell him!" I winked at him before saying "I'm gonna go to bed, I've gotta go out tomorrow..." And leaving the room. I went upstairs and went to bed. I'm sure Antonio will sleep soon...</p><p>~End of Chapter 6~</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>It's a long one folks<br/>And due to the fact the format of AO3 is different to on Wattpad, it may be a little difficult to understand some parts, sorry about that! I'll add the Wattpad link here:<br/>https://my.w.tt/kaEluh1nN5<br/>Read it there if thats any easier! <br/>Y'all are amazing, thanks for reading, I really appreciate it!!! I hope you enjoy and there is more to come!! :D <br/>Stay home and stay safe, grazie e arrivederci!!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Spain's pov:</p><p>I was left here, told I can do as I please. I was tired but also confused and hungry. I went to the fridge to see if there was something to eat. I found tomatoes! My favourite! I ate a couple and took out my phone. 1%. I have to charge it before it dies! I ran upstairs knowing Lovino has one in his room, I plugged it in and scrolled through my messages. </p><p>Bad Touch Trio Ultimate Group Chat</p><p>Gilbert<br/>Toni, man, you there?</p><p>Francis<br/>He's not normally offline <br/>this much! </p><p>Gilbert<br/>He's probably with the Italian <br/>boy keseses</p><p>Francis<br/>Yeah probably lol</p><p>Gilbert<br/>If he doesn't come online before <br/>lunchtime tomorrow I'm going <br/>to go on a search mission!</p><p>Hi guys I'm not dead</p><p>Gilbert<br/>TONI!!! WHERE THE FUCK <br/>HAVE YOU BEEN?!?!</p><p>Francis<br/>Where are you right now, Toni, <br/>and can we visit?</p><p>I'm at Lovino's but you can't<br/>visit right now, have you seen<br/>the time?! You can come tomorrow<br/>give Lovino a scare XD</p><p>Gilbert <br/>Lmfao YES I'll be there!</p><p>Francis <br/>See you all at Lovino's at 10</p><p>Gilbert<br/>Franc, do you even know<br/>where Vino lives?</p><p>Francis<br/>Ah good point, Toni I'm gonna<br/>need an address</p><p>I'll send a location thingy I <br/>don't know the actual address<br/>myself <br/>--| you sent a live location |--</p><p>Gilbert<br/>Thanks man, see ya there, <br/>now we have to sleep so we <br/>can wake up in time!</p><p>Francis<br/>Gil, you sound like a 7 year <br/>old lol</p><p>Gilbert<br/>Shuttup!</p><p>Goodnight both of you! See <br/>ya tomorrow!<br/>~~</p><p>That was dealt with, now to sleep. I looked over at Lovino in the bed. He was only laying on one half of the bed. So I decided to lay in the other side, I'm sure he won't mind, right? I hope Lovino's Nonno won't take too bad to Gilbert and Francis tomorrow. We'll see. I tried to sleep. Honestly, I tried. It just Didn't work. I gave up and just lied there until it was bright out. Which took a few hours.</p><p>I got up at the sight of sun and was going to get ready for the day, when I saw a guitar in the corner. Lovino plays guitar? I never knew. I'll ask him when he wakes. I play guitar, we could play together! </p><p>I decided to play the guitar, no real reason, I'm just bored. I played the Spanish/English song 'Livin' la Vida Loca'. I played until I was stopped. I was stopped when Lovino woke up. </p><p>"Toni, what the fuck you doon?" "We're going out! I had an idea!" "Fine, lemme write a note to Nonno and Feli." this was probably gonna be a bad idea but hey, why the hell not. I took out my phone again:</p><p>Bad Touch Trio Ultimate Group Chat</p><p>Guys! Change of plan!<br/>We're going to Gil's! I wanna<br/>try something, make sure<br/>you've got the stuff ;)</p><p>Francis<br/>Toni, you need to sleep <br/>more...</p><p>Gilbert<br/>Sounds like a plan Toni, <br/>I'll get prepared! Lemme <br/>guess, you want it suitable <br/>for Vino?</p><p>Duh XD he's coming too!</p><p>Gilbert<br/>It'll be done in ten minutes ;)</p><p>Thanks!!<br/>~~</p><p>"C'mon Lovi!!" He ready and I practically pulled him out the door. I'm gonna regret this tomorrow, but blame the lack of sleep, okay? "Bastard, slow down, I barely just woke up!" "Heh sorry, just a bit excited I guess..." </p><p>We reached Gil's house in around an hour, I knocked in the door, Lovino looked confused, I smiled, it's funny. "TONII!! you finally came, oh and Vino too!! WELCOME TO MEIN AWESOME HOUSE!!!" "Why the fuck are we here?" "To party!" "Oh no..." We walked in, I was still dragging Lovino, mostly..</p><p>We sat down on the sofa, Gil put on some tunes, Lovino just sat there with his arms crossed. I nodded at Gil and he brought out the wine and beer. Lovi's reaction was priceless, he stared at everyone in shock, but kind of smiling as well, it was funny to look at. "Why? Why is that here?" "We came to party, amigo!" "Oh no, Nonno's gonna kill me!" "Unless he doesn't know~!" "Your tone scares me..." "Good~" I smirked at him. Gilbert and Francis were laughing their heads off.</p><p>"Have a glass, noone's here to tell you not to~ Of course, we won't force you, but the offer is there~" "Toni, you sound drunk already." "He's drunk of sleep deprivation..." "Idiot. I'll join in for your sake." I smirked again, this is going to be fun! What's Lovino like drunk? We'll see... Francis is just more flirty when drunk, Gilbert is just plain dumb, and me? Well I'm more, confident and flirty at the same time. So yeah, I'm scared but excited at the same time! I won't get that wasted! </p><p>We had three glasses each and everyone was smiling, we were playing never have I ever. Ooo my turn!</p><p>"Never have I ever... Eaten my homework and said he was the pet!" <br/>"Where'd that even come from?"<br/>"I don't even know!"</p><p>There was one person that drank. "Lovi? Really? Wow!" I was laughing so hard. This is fun, I was right. "Your turn!" </p><p>So yeah, we played that until everyone just wanted to drink. Just drink and chat. Find out more about Lovino. He's never had alcohol that I know of, so he should get drunk before me, Francis and Gilbert are halfway there. Let's see. So much mystery! </p><p>I laughed to myself, my brain works so weird.</p><p>~5-10 drinks later~</p><p>Whoops, too many... Oh no, what's he doing now? Lovino's gone mad, he's jumping on everything and in our faces. <br/>"Guys! I will sing for you!" Oh god, well, he's gonna murder me later haha...<br/>"Yeah go on Lovi!" "Go on!" "Woo! Sing for us Vinooo!!" </p><p>I was not prepared for what happend next I'll tell you that... And I'm not sure anyone else was either. Lovino appeared to be doing a pretty good job at hiding it until now. Francis pulled out his camera.</p><p>"Okay okay, listen!! Shut up, you bastards! Okay, now I sing!"</p><p>Okay, brace yourselves!</p><p>"You look so perfect standing there<br/>In your stupid ass Spanish clothes, you bastard...<br/>And I know now, that I'm so down<br/>Your tomato stain is a work of art<br/>I'd get your name tattooed in an arrow heart<br/>And I know now, that I'm so down!"</p><p>The room went silent. Literally, completely silent. Then everyone looked at me, why me?</p><p>"There's your answer at least, Toni!" Of course those two found it hilarious. Lovino came over to me and I got scared, I wasn't drunk yet and so I still had some control... </p><p>"Toni, what's wrong?" He asked. "Oh I just need a few more drinks Lovi, be right with you!" Let's make this worse for myself... I grabbed more wine, and downed it. Yup. The whole thing. I went dizzy for a second but stabilized. "Damn Toni, chillax a bit there..." "Nah, I gotta talk to Lovi now!" I was losing sanity. I swear. The alcohol took over everything...</p><p>"Loviiii~ what's up?" <br/>"Just, c'mere, you idiot!"<br/>"No swearing today~?"<br/>"Can't be arsed..."</p><p>"Okay, but what's up? What is it that you want?" <br/>He smirked, "You."</p><p>I laughed, and so did everyone else. Then Lovi looked at me funny, "But I am serious!" Then he just continued to laugh like he had said nothing. Noone thought much of it, we were all drunk soooo... </p><p>"You two are adorable!" Said Gil from the other side of the room. I looked over at Lovi, he was blushing, but he wasn't trying to hide it like normal. I laughed it off and drank more. Looks like I am getting wasted after all... :)  </p><p>"Okay, Toni, that's enough!" Francis tried to take the cup away. And he succeeded. I sulked. "Nooo! You're no fun!" "Toni, you're drunk." "Give it back!" "No!" "Give. It. Back.!" I was becoming angered. And trust me, that is not a good thing, especially when drunk. </p><p>"Hey Toni, it's okay, you can have some of mine!" Lovi offered me his glass. I took it and smirked at Francis. "Suck on that!" "Lovino! No! Bad!" Francis tried to tell Lovi off. Which failed as Lovi stuck his tongue out at him. </p><p>"Gil, I'm starting to think this was a bad idea..."  "Nah Fran, let them have their fun! I'll crank the music up, it'll be fun! Don't be such a party pooper!" "If it gets too bad, I'm calling it off, but I guess I can chill out a little bit."</p><p>I took my opportunity and stole three bottles of wine from the fridge while they were talking. I gave Lovi one, he looked at me and we chugged them down. Probably a very bad idea but we're drunk. Francis looked over and facepalmed. </p><p>Me and Lovi were having a load of fun. Singing along to music and annoying the others. After a little while, Gil joined in and we all ganged up on Francis. He sighed and brought out more wine, finally! "Ayyy, go on Francis!" "OI, bastard, share!" Gilbert smirked and offered Lovi his beer. An Italian with beer. I was gonna have to video this to torment him with later. </p><p>He took the beer and I got out my phone and out it on record. He sipped it and spat it back out. "Eww Vino!" Lovi shrugged and chugged the rest. He threw the can at Gil, "It's empty now!" Now he was very drunk. He couldn't walk straight. He couldn't really walk at all really. "Oh, we've got ourselves a very drunk Vino over here keseses!" "Woah there Lovi!" "Onhonhon, try dealing with him now Toni, there's no controlling him now!" </p><p>Lovi fell, right in the middle of the floor, and just sat there, moving from side to side. I sat next to him, bottle in hand. He looked at me, smiling. Then we got chants from behind us. "Kiss him! Kiss him! Kiss him! Kiss him! Kiss him!" Over and over again. The next thing I knew, Lovi was kissing me, I kissed him back, I mean, come on, he's adorable, and we're drunk. "Ayyy!" Came from behind. I smiled into the kiss, this will all be forgotten about tomorrow, may as well enjoy it while I can! We both pulled away for air, cuz y'know, we have to breathe. </p><p>"So, you two having fun there?" I couldn't help but smile. "Yeah!" </p><p>We all stopped drinking after that. After an hour or so we went to sleep. I was still sat on the floor when Lovi fell asleep on my shoulder. I layed my head on his and soon fell asleep.</p><p>When I woke up, I had a splitting headache. It was painful. I looked at the clock, it showed 14:00 (2pm). Mierda. Lovino's gonna kill me. Speaking of Lovino, where is he? I looked around and saw him asleep right next to me. I shook him awake. "Lovi... Wake up!" Nothing. "Lovi??" Still nothing. "Wake up!" Silence. "LOVINO!" He woke. "Bastard, the fuck? Merda, my head..." He sat up and put his hand on his foreheads. </p><p>Gilbert and Francis were already up and talking. "Oh hey, you two are finally awake. You got pretty drunk yesterday... Probably not too good for your health. Either of you..." "Thanks Francis. I'd like to point out you got drunk too." "Yes but you see Toni, I didn't get absolutely pissed and start making out did I?" My memory was non-existant. That happened? Oops hehe. </p><p>"Wait-- WHAT?!" Lovino shrieked. Francis smiled at him. "Yeah, Lovino, you got pretty drunk and confessed to that idiot." He pointed at me. I laughed nervously, scared of Lovino's reaction. "WAIT-- WHAT?!?!" He yelled even louder. "Oh but don't worry, he confessed to you too..." "He WHAT?" Lovino's face was all red and he looked like he was about to explode. "You look like a tomato!" I laughed, though no-one else seemed to find it funny. "I do not! Bastard!" "But you do like him though, yeah?" "In your fucking dreams!" "We all know you do Lovino..." "I can't remember saying it so you could be making all of this up! Plus I was drunk. So even if I did, it was a lie." He crossed his arms. I didn't want the two to argue but, we all know, they will until one is proved wrong. </p><p>"I have proof that it happened I videoed it. And also, people are more likely to be truthful when drunk. It's been scientifically proven. Beat that!" "I demand to see this 'proof'" "Okay, Your Honour!" He smirked at Lovino, flicked his hair and left. "Lying, sassy bastard." Lovino, what's the word? Uhhh 'oofed' and sat down right in the middle of the floor like a moody three year old. It was kinda cute. </p><p>Francis came back with his phone. He used Gilbert's Chromecast and casted his screen to the TV. He first put on alcohol websites and proved that people are more likely to be truthful when drunk. Lovino took the proof and I was glad he wasn't a dick about it. The next thing Francis did was go to his camera roll. He clicked on a video. This scared me, I knew what that was and was prepared for Lovino's anger and/or confusion. Francis played the video of Lovino singing and yet again burst out laughing. I looked at Lovino, he sighed, "Fine. You got me you idiots, I can't prove proof wrong. After all, I'm not that much of an asshole. I hope." Everyone except Lovino was smiling. "I'm gonna go get food, I'm fucking hungry." "I'll come with you!" "Ugh." I left, following Lovino, leaving Francis and Gilbert laughing in the living room. </p><p>"Whatcha makin'?" "Food." "Yeah but what?" "Edible food." "All food is edible?" "Not all." "Okay but really though, what edible food are you making?" "Pfffff, pasta. And wherever vaguely Itlaian food I can find in this hell of a kitchen, like seriously, all the cupboards are full of fucking sausage! Just like that German Feli hangs out with, always eating fucking sausage..." Lovino went quiet suddenly. "Lovi? You good?" "Just a thought..." "What are you thinking?" "If that German isn't in his home, which is here, where is he?" Oh... Yeah, Gilbert's little brother. I decided to ask... "HEY GIL!?" "YEAH?" "WHERES YOUR BROTHER?!" "AT HIS LITTLE FREINDS HOUSE I BELIEVE!" "WHOSSAT!?" "UHHH FELICIANO IF I REMEMBER CORRECTLY!" Oh no... "WHAT THE FUCK!! Bastard, we are going to my house right now, I'll food when I get home. I need to make sure Feli is okay!" It was cute that he cared for his brother, but he is a little overprotective... "Your Abuelo is there, and you can just give him a call..." At that Lovino took out his phone, and dialed for his brother. </p><p>"Ciao, Fratello?" His volume was up high so he didn't have to put it to his ear, and it made it easier for me to hear, so no complaints... "Sì, whats wrong, Lovi? And where are you?" "Are you okay? I heard that German bastard is at our house? I'm with Antonio and co." I chuckled at that. 'Antonio and co.' I like it. "Fratello! I'm fine! Don't worry do much! And yeah, Ludwig is here, say hi Luddy!" A little "Hi Feliciano's Bruder" was heard. "So you're safe then? Some good friends you've made there Lovi! I'm proud of you!" "I can't help but worry Feli, you know that! Yeah I'm safe, and yeah, I know... Thanks..." "I do know that, and no worries, I'm glad you're happy! It's been a while since I've even seen you smile... I miss that Lovi! I do! Can you come home soon, Antonio can come back too, if he can't go home yet! I wanna see you and show you Ludwig!" He speaks like Ludwig is a prized possession, these brothers are so odd, I laugh to myself at my own thoughts. "Bastard, we're going home." "Okay, Lovi!" "You two! Me and Antonio are leaving! Arriverderci!" "Adiós, amigos!" "Auf Wiedersehen, Toni, Vino!" "Au revoir, you two!" </p><p>And with that, me and Lovino left and went home. It took an hour, but we did get back. Lovino ran at the house when it came into view, I laughed and tried to keep up. "Feli!! Open up!" The door opened. Feliciano stepped out. "Lovi!! You're finally home!" I reached the house and just watched the two. "Come inside both of you!" </p><p>When inside, we saw Ludwig. Lovino glared at him. Intensely! "Luddy, this is my fratello, Lovino and his friend, Antonio! Lovi, Antonio, this is Ludwig!" "Hallo, you two." "¡¡Hola!!" "Ciao, potato bastard." "Loviiii, you're so mean!" Feliciano whined. "Sorry fratello, but it's the hard truth." Lovino left the room, so I decided to tell Feliciano what happened yesterday. "Hey, Feliciano, can i speak to you?" "Yeah sure, what's up?" He smiled, making this ten times easier to say, he was so kind... "Well, yesterday, Lovino got a little drunk... And then he confessed that he likes me... So yeah, that's where he was yesterday!" I felt my face heat up slightly. Feliciano laughed. "Who'd of known there is a way to make him spill his feelings? I'll talk to him later..." Just as the conversation ended, Ludwig joined in. "You were at my house, weren't you? To find that much alcohol, you must have been with Gilbert. I don't know how he gets it, you're all underage. Very irresponsible if you ask me... So I drink all his beer." He smirked and we all laughed. Maybe Ludwig wasn't all that bad. Lovino must've heard the laughing cuz he came in, probably to see what was so funny. Then we heard more footsteps from upstairs. </p><p>"So Lovino, you came back? What a surprise!" I looked over at Lovino, who looked terrified. I went over to him, and stood by his side. "Where the fuck were you, huh? Just running away like that!" I took his hand. To try and comfort him of course. He gripped it hard. "Oh young Antonio isn't gonna be able to protect you now Lovino! I've had enough!" Lovino backed behind me. "OI! Dont try and hide from me!" He was crying, I could tell, what the hell is happening? "Don't cry you big baby!" I could feel the anger rising inside of me. And I'm not one to get angry that often. "Antonio, please move." "I'm sorry sir, but I can't do that." "And why not?" "Because." "What kind of excuse is that?" "Because I need to look after him, he's clearly scared, and I'm here for him. And if you have a problem with that, then you're a terrible Abuelo!" I yelled the last bit at him. Hoping he'd back off slightly. "Hah, funny, an adorable one you've got here." Lovino grabbed onto the back of my shirt, as if in panic, or a cry for help. "So would you come out from hiding if I called you Loriana? Huh? Does that make you angry? Well, does it?" "Nonno! Leave him be!" Feliciano yelled as he entered the kitchen where the argument was hosted. "Fuck off, Feliciano! You don't need to be here do you!" I don't know his first name so let's call him Rome, I don't know why. It's the first thing that came to my head. Anyway so Rome yelled at Feliciano and then smacked his across the face, hard. "FELI!" Was yelled in harmony by me, Lovino and Ludwig. Ludwig's in terror, Lovino's in sad anger. That was it, I was angry. Very angry. He wasn't going to touch Lovino. I wouldn't let him. I turned around to see a destroyed Lovino. I hugged him. "Aww how cute, you've found yourself a boyfriend, good job, now come here you little shit!" "Lovi... It's okay, I'm here, ignore him... You're going to be fine, trust me, okay?" I whispered to him. Rome wasn't gonna stop anytime soon. "Just sit here for a second, I've gotta do something, for you!" I ran to the bathroom and prayed that Lovino would be okay. I took out my phone and called the police. This is scary as hell.</p><p>"999 what's your emergency?" <br/>"My best friend and his brother are being attacked by their Abuelo! Please help them! I tried to help, but I can't!" <br/>"It's okay, can I have your name, and their address so we can find them please?" <br/>"Y-yeah, I'm Antonio Fernandez Carriedo, they are the Vargas family, on the 5th Rose Street, Badingham, Suffolk, can you help them, please? Please..."<br/>"Yes, we will try our hardest, sir, can you stay in the phone? Tell me if you hear it getting worse, okay?" <br/>"O-okay..."</p><p>There was a crash</p><p>"Uhh, there was a loud crash, is that bad?"<br/>"It might be... Are you in the same house as them?"<br/>"Yeah..."<br/>"We're two blocks away, it will be okay, you can go comfort your friend now, thank you." <br/>"Thank you!"</p><p>*beep*</p><p>I went back and saw Lovino hiding under the table with chairs being smashed. I climbed under and hugged him again. I whispered softly in his ear, "It's okay, I got help, you and Feliciano are going to be alright!" I smiled at him, he coughed and just continued crying. </p><p>There was a knock at the door. "Open up, this is the police!" I pulled Lovino up off the floor, and went to answer the door. "Hello Officer! Thank Goodness you're here! I'm Antonio, this is Lovino, and his Abuelo is inside..." I pointed in the house. They all walked in. One officer came up to us. "Hello Lovino. Are you alright?" "S-sì... I think... Wait, where is Feli?" "Who is Feli?" "My fratello, nonno hit him hard, I don't know where he is! I need to find him, what if he's hurt?" "It's okay, Lovino, we can find him together, okay?" Lovino nodded. We followed the officer and looked around the house for Feliciano. I held Lovino's hand, he was still in shock and panic. I don't even know why Rome was doing what he was. It was scary. </p><p>"L-lovi?" "Feli? Feli where are you?!" "In the cupboard..." Lovino opened the cupboard and found him. The officer smiled and kneeled in front of the boy in the bottom of the cupboard. "Hello, are you Feli?" "Sì!" "Your brother was worried, are you okay?" "Sì, I think so... Why are you here?" "We were called by Antonio, he said you boys were in trouble, we came as soon as we could." This officer was really nice. She knew what she was doing. Lovino hugged Feliciano and Feliciano hugged back. Then Lovino came back. "Excuse me, Officer? Can I ask a question?" "Of course!" "Where are me and fratello going to go? I don't want to stay here! And Antonio too! His only family is his brother and he was essentially kicked out of his own house!" Feliciano was a really kind boy. This was proof. I was still stood holding Lovino's hand. And not speaking. "We'll sort something out, don't you worry, you won't have to live with your Nonno any more! As for Antonio, we'll have to check that his brother has legal control over him and what his brother has to say about what happened before that can be decided." By the time the officer was finished speaking, we were all crying. Lovino and Feliciano would finally be safe! They could be happy! And me? Well, I hope they do something. I can't stay there, it's better than being with Rome but it was still hell. </p><p>"Antonio... I'm gonna be okay... You were right... Thank you... So much...!" He jumped at me with a hug, I accepted and hugged him back. "Yes, Lovi, you're going to be safe!" He was smiling so much and crying at the same time, it made a weird expression. Feli smiled as well. The officer sat us down in the sofa and stood in front of us. </p><p>"Are all three of you okay? Is anyone at all injured?" "I got hit in the face but I should be okay!" "I hurt my arm. Well I didn't. Stupid flying chairs. That Nonno threw. I don't know why he doesn't like me. I didn't do anything wrong did I? I know I'm lazy, stubborn and rude as fu- hell, not to mention trans and gay, but that hasn't been a problem until a few months ago..." Lovino tried not to swear. <br/>"Can I have a look? Both of you? I'll talk with you about that in a minute Lovino, okay? Are you hurt Antonio?"<br/>"Yeah." came from the Italians.<br/>"Only mentally, ma'am, but I'm okay!" <br/>She brought a first aid kit from the car and looked at Feliciano's and Lovino's injuries. She gave Feliciano an ice pack. As for Lovino when the officer pulled back his sleeve, his entire arm was covered in splinters and scratches. And scars. No. He wouldn't... "Lovino, this isn't good. I hope you're aware of that. We're going to have take you to the hospital. I'm sorry." "Why does he have to go to the hospital? What did that guy do to him! I'll murder him!" "Antonio, it's okay, Lovino has a rather destroyed arm is all, we can get him sorted with no cost to him at all. It won't even be long." "Can we go with him?" "Of course you can Feli, I can't just leave you here, anyway... Let's take the cop car!" I stayed close to Lovino. These times are not good. We got in the car.</p><p>"I have to ask Lovi... Why? Why did you do it?" "I was alone. I was angry. I was sad. I asked for help from Nonno. I knew I was fucked up. He told me to get over it and stop being such a cry baby. I couldn't take it. So I tried to drown it out. By doing this. I'm sorry." We got to the hospital quick and Lovino was taken away. I wanted to follow him but the officer wouldn't let me. Feliciano got to go!</p><p>"Antonio, listen, I want to thank you. If it wasn't for you, who knows what would have happens to those two. You did the right thing. We shall inspect your living conditions tomorrow, for now you can stay with Lovino, okay?" I smiled, "Thank you, officer, it means a lot!" "Let's go to his room." I nodded and followed her. When we got there, Lovino was laying on the bed with a load of doctors surrounding him. The officer left my side and went to inspect. I stayed still, but I could still hear the conversation. </p><p>"What's going on, doctors?" "Young Lovino here is very mentally and physically injured." "Why? What else is worng with him?" "Well, he's showing signs of depression, anxiety and may show signs of PTSD. He's also been wearing this binder for a long time and can't breathe too well. And his body is full of alcohol. Not to mention the self-harm scars and extra splinters and scratches." "Oh wow." </p><p>All this was happening, I felt pretty useless just standing here. But I couldn't do anything. They were going to help Lovino, right? They better. </p><p>"Antonio?" "¿Sí doctor?" "Do you know why he's done all this?" "Some..." "Come and tell me, okay?" "Vale."</p><p>"Let's start with the binder." "That one's pretty simple, he's trans." "And the alcohol?" "We had a bit of a party at my freinds yesterday, and he drank a bit too much..." "What do you know about him self-harming?" "I wasn't aware until earlier, but he said he only did it because he was lonely, noone to talk to, his own Abuelo telling him to quit being such a baby, I guess he got a bit overwhelmed." "Thank you, Antonio." He walked off again. </p><p>After a while, I was told we'd be spending the night. The splinters got quite deep and some would have to be removed via an operation.  I just wanted to see him y'know. As soon as the doctor said I had to go and see him, I raced off.</p><p>When I entered the room Lovino was crying. "Lovi? Are you okay?" He looked up at me. His face was red and teary. His eyes were puffy. "Oh hello, you must be Antonio, I believe you're here to visit Lovino?" "Sí." "Well, hes been asking for you, I'll step outside for a minute." "Thank you!" </p><p>"Lovi?" "I wanna ask you something, bastard." "What is it?" "How the fuck do you stay so happy all the damn time?" "Uhhh, I don't even know... Positivity perhaps?" "Pff." I smiled at him. "Can you smile for me, Lovi? It's scientifically proven to make you happier!" "All this science stuff hurts my brain..." "Please? Just once?" He sighed. "I guess it's worth a try..." I smiled, let's see if this would work. He forcefully smiled. You could tell it was forced. "It's not working very well, bastard." I went up to him and hugged him. "Maybe this will help?" He blushed and tried to hide it in my shoulder. Nice try Lovi... After a couple of minutes, the doctor came back in this time with a policeman and said he had to speak with Lovino. I sat next to the bed, in the chair, the doctor sat on the other side. I was holding Lovino's hand again. The doctor started asking questions. </p><p>"How long have you and your brother been attacked for?" "A few months? I don't even know why... I don't think I did anything wrong? And Feli, he's only been hit a couple times when standing up for me. Idiot fratello." </p><p>"How long have you been harming yourself for? And how deep?" "Damn, personal questions. Uhhh, a couple weeks? Maybe? I don't know I don't count the days. How deep? Uhhh, deep enough for blood I guess?" </p><p>"How many hours have you been wearing that binder for?" "Over the time limit is all I can really say on that. " </p><p>The policeman made notes on his paper and left.</p><p>"Thank you Lovino. I'm going to ask you to do something very important for me, okay?" "Right... Okay?" "Can you go to the bathrooms and take that binder off? And put this hospital shirt on? You can take your friend as well if you want." "Wait- am I allowed in the men's?" "Yeah? Where else would you go?" "Oh it's just that I'm normally told to go in the ladies is all... Which I hate, by the way!" "Oh, well, noone here minds, go where you feel most comfortable..." </p><p>Lovino got up, took the shirt and dragged me out the room. "Toni! I'm allowed in the men's! And also, where is it?" "Follow the signs Lovi." I laughed. "Shuttup!" "Lovi don't yell this is a hospital..." </p><p>We finally reached the bathroom. Lovino stopped outside. "C'mon Lovi, you can come in." "I know..." He sounded nervous. Who knows why? He went inside and straight into a cubicle. He changed and came out crying again. "Lovi, what's wrong?" "I hate it." "What do you hate?" "All of it. The fact we're here. Because of me. Because of me, we're stuck in a hospital. I put you and Feli in danger. I hate that. I hate this." He signalled his body and continue speaking. "I hate it all, I'm sorry to put you through this, Antonio. It's not fair." He cried harder and ran at me, I opened my arms and pulled him into a hug. "None of this is your fault, Lovino, remember that, okay? What your Abuelo did was wrong, he did this to you, he caused you to hurt yourself and added to the pain. Not you. You tried. And you're only a teenage boy, there's only so much you can do." He sniffed, "thanks..." I smiled again and took his hand again. We left the room and went back to his.  When we got back, Lovino have his clothes to the doctor, who put them in a bag at the side of the room. </p><p>"Now Lovino, we are going to let you sleep here now, ready for the operation tomorrow, you're not allowed to eat for twelve hours. Antonio can stay in here if he wants or he can go join Feliciano in the guest room. Up to you." "Sleep sounds nice..." "I'll stay with Lovi, but look after Feliciano!" The doctor chuckled. "Don't worry, he's fine." The doctor left, leaving me and Lovino in the room alone. "Toni... I'm scared..." "It'll be okay, Lovi! They're doctors, they know what they're doing. Just try to get some sleep. I'm here. And I'm not leaving." "You better not. Or else you're dead." I laughed. I sat in the chair and rested my head on the the edge of his bed. I was still holding his hand. And wasn't gonna let go. He curled up on the bed and we went to sleep. Well, I did anyway, I don't know about him.</p><p>I was woken by the doctor, Lovino was still asleep. "Hey, Antonio... Can you go to the guest room while we do the operation, we need to put Lovino to sleep for a while. We'll bring you back before he wakes, I promise." I agreed and followed another doctor to the guest room, where Feliciano was sleeping. </p><p>"Hey Feliciano!" "Antonio! Where's Lovi?" "He's having his operation." "I'm still confused as to why Nonno did what he did. He has never had anything against Lovi before." "Lovi doenst know either. Maybe we can find out answers from an officer?" "Good idea!" "Excuse me, officer?" "Yeah?" "Do you have any more information on Lovino's and Feliciano's Abuelo?" "I'm sorry, not yet, neither of them know anything and their grandpa or 'nonno' or 'abuelo' won't talk." </p><p>I went back to Feliciano, told him what I had been told and sat there talking to myself. In Spanish, so noone else could understand me. <br/>"Estará bien, Antonio. Lovino estará bien. ¡No volverá a ser herido por ese idiota! ¡Además, la policía dijo que tal vez ya no tengas que vivir con João! Eso está bien, ¿verdad? Tienes que quedarte con Lovino Él está bien. ¡Deja de preocuparte, los médicos están haciendo lo que pueden!"</p><p>(Translation: "He'll be okay, Antonio. Lovino will be okay. He won't be hurt ever again by that idiot! Plus the police said that you may not have to live with João anymore! That's good, right? You get to stay with Lovino. He's fine. Stop worrying, the doctors are doing what they can!")</p><p>"Antonio? Are you okay?" "Hmm, oh yeah, just a little worried. But he'll be fine, they know what they're doing... Hopefully." "Yeah, he'll be fine! I'm sure we'll be saving you from your brother soon!" "Heh, yeah, but let's save your brother first!" </p><p>I spoke with Feliciano for a while. Then I got impatient. "Officer, how long is it until theyll be done?" "Only an hour left at max, normally." I'm probably really annoying this officer, but I can't help it. </p><p>I had an idea. "Hey Feliciano, do you have your phone on you?" "No... I left it at Nonno's..." "I might call Gilbert and Francis, and maybe we can ask for Ludwig as well, if you want?" I decided to be nice, he was probably worrying as much as I was, if not more. "Yes please!" He hyped up. I pulled out my phone and called them. </p><p>G: "Toni?! What's up?"<br/>Fr: "Hey Toni!"<br/>A: "Hey guys, I'm at the hospital right now, Lovino is in an operation, and both him and Feliciano have been taken out of their home by the police. Oh and Gil, Feliciano would like to speak with Ludwig, if that okay, as well." <br/>G: "Sounds like a lot has happened! And yeah I'll get Lud."<br/>A: "¡Gracias!"<br/>Fr: "What happened to Lovino? And why have they been taken out of their home?"<br/>A: "Lovino's Abuelo was chucking chairs at him and they had to get the splinters out from under his skin. They were taken out because said Abuelo was being mean, and has been for a while, at least to Lovino..."</p><p>Then Ludwig came in.</p><p>L: "Feli? Are you okay?"<br/>Fe: "Sì, I'm okay, just a little shocked and worried." </p><p>We spoke for roughly an hour, when I was told to go back to Lovino's room, Feliciano decided to stay here so I handed him my phone and allowed him to talk on the phone. I followed the doctor to Lovino's room, where he was laying on his bed, still asleep, with a bandage on his arm. I sat in the chair next to him just like before. And then just waited for him to awaken. </p><p>When he woke, I smiled at him. He looked around. When he saw that his arm was bandaged up, he looked confused. He looked at me with a confused expression on his face. "They've already done the operation Lovi..." "What?! Already? I haven't even woken up yet...!" "Nope~" "Whoa!" "Good morning Lovino!" The doctor said from the corner of the room. Making me jump a little. "The operation went successfully, you can be home before lunch." Lovino's face dropped. "Where?" "Ho- uhhh, I actually don't know... Let me check." </p><p>"I get to go interview my brother today..." "You'll be fine, you'll be surrounded by coppers, and I'll be there, I'm not too good at emotional support, but the least I can do is be there..." "Thanks Lovi, that means a lot!" Then the doctor walked back in, "You'll be staying at the local orphanage for the time being, just until we find somewhere safe for you and your brother." Lovino sighed. I sighed. The doctor checked everything was okay with Lovino before going to get him some breakfast. That reminded my own body that I too was hungry and my stomach started an earthquake.</p><p>The doctor came back with the food and then left again. Buttered toast and milk. Lovino looked at me for a second and then scoffed the whole lot within ten seconds.</p><p>"Lovino when you are ready, you may leave." "Thanks, doctor." "Oh and Lovino, if ever you need someone to talk to, there's your friends and childline, kooth, and if it gets too bad, call us here at the hospital, okay?" "Okay, thanks." "Your clothes are over there, there is policemen at the front door ready to take you, good luck!" The doctor left, Lovino got changed and we walked to the door.</p><p>"Lovi! You're out!" "Yeah..." "Oh yeah, here's your phone, Antonio!" "Thanks Feliciano!" "You do know we're going to an orphanage right?" "Yeah!" "And you're not scared or angry or anything?" "Nope! Are you?" "Yeah." "It'll be fun, noone can do anything to us, we've got the entire police force on our side." </p><p>"C'mon boys, let's drop you off at the orphanage and then we'll go see your brother, Antonio." "Uhhh, officer..." "Yes, what's up Lovino?' "Can I come with you, to Antonio's, please?" "I don't see a problem with that... Yeah, I guess so, if you want. What about you Feli?" "I'll come!" "Okay." "Grazie!" "We'll get you signed in at the orphanage first though. So we stay on schedule." </p><p>We went and got in the car, nothing much was said until we got to the orphanage. I had to get out as well. They weren't too sure if I'd have to stay as well, so they booked me in. After we were all in, we all left again. We got back in the car and started driving to my house. I was petrified to say the least. Lovino must have noticed because he actually smiled at me. Not a big smile, but a smile nonetheless. We pulled up outside my house.  </p><p>"Antonio, can you go inside, we want to see what he's like. Put this in a pocket, so we can hear the conversation." I took the microphone thingy and put it in my pocket. I nervously got out the car and slowly walked towards the door. Cautiously, I knocked on the door. </p><p>"Who's there?!" <br/>"Me..."<br/>"Antonio?!"<br/>"S-sí..."<br/>"Piss off, I don't wanna see you."<br/>"João, please..." <br/>"What? I think I have decent reasoning for not wanting you in my house!"<br/>"At least open the door..."<br/>"Fine."</p><p>He opened the door. </p><p>"¡Hola, hermano!"</p><p>I decided to push it and walked in, closing the door behind me.</p><p>"Take your gay ass out of my house!" <br/>"That's not fair... I live here too..."<br/>"Not any more."<br/>"But-"<br/>"But what? You can't stop me, you're too much of a coward to call the police and get me arrested. You're my idiot little brother. Who I hate. Get out!"<br/>"No."<br/>"Go away!" <br/>"I'm going to my room."<br/>"No you're not!"<br/>"It's my room..."<br/>"It's my house." </p><p>There was a knock at the door. </p><p>"This is the police, open the door!" <br/>"The fuck did you do Antonio, you little shit!"<br/>"Open up!"<br/>"You'll be sorry you ever came back!" <br/>"We're breaking in!"<br/>"Go to your room!"</p><p>I ran upstairs, just as they shoved through the door. After all the policeman had walked in and surrounded João, Lovino and Feliciano followed. "Lovi, up here..." I whispered hoping he'd hear, I couldn't go downstairs, I'd be killed. He didn't hear and followed into the surround. I watched from the stairs. I was silent.</p><p>"Bastard! Where the fuck is Antonio?!" <br/>"Lovino, please back away, for your safety."<br/>"WHERE IS HE?!" <br/>"Like I'd tell you, little Italian." <br/>"WHERE. IS. ANTONIO.?!"<br/>"Lovino. We'll find him, don't worry." <br/>"Lovino... Where have I heard that name before? Oh yeah, that it, you're that pathetic Italian girl from school who claims to be a boy. Gotcha!"</p><p>Mierda. Thats not gonna end well.</p><p>"Lovino, we'll deal with it, please, calm down."<br/>"Yeah, calm down, you might scare him." </p><p>I should probably go and make this ten times easier, but my legs wouldn't move.</p><p>"Listen, João, is it? We got a complaint saying that there was a load of homophobic insults, and general hate towards your brother. We came to investigate and see if Antonio is safe. Based on what I've witnessed, he's not safe. So we'll be taking him away. Where is he?"<br/>"You can't take him!"<br/>"Why not?"<br/>"Well, first, you don't even know where he is. Second of all, you haven't witnessed a conversation between me and my brother."<br/>"We have. They're not too hard to hear." <br/>"It's not my fault he's a pain in the ass!"<br/>"Right okay, where is he?" <br/>"Not telling."<br/>"We'll search the house."<br/>"Go ahead."<br/>"WHERE THE FUCK IS HE?! WHAT DID YOU DO?!?!" <br/>"Shut up, kid, yelling isn't gonna help you." <br/>"NO!" </p><p>I decided to try to sneak downstairs to Feliciano at least and just show that I wasn't being hidden in a creepy basement.</p><p>"Feli..." "Antonio?" "Shhh, I'm not here... And I'm definitely not going to hide in the bathroom..." I ran off to the bathroom, which was just down the corridor. I could still hear the conversation, and I could lock the door. A win-win situation. </p><p>"TELL ME WHERE HE IS!! PLEASE!"<br/>"Why should I?"<br/>"I need to find him!"<br/>"Why?"<br/>"Just tell me where he is... Please... Please..."</p><p>I could tell he was crying. </p><p>"Lovi!" Feliciano to the rescue! <br/>"Lovi, stop, it's okay... I know where he is."<br/>"Where?" <br/>"Come with me!"<br/>"Okay?"</p><p>I heard them run to the stairs. I couldn't hear more than that. The next thing I know the bathroom door was being opened. A failed attempt, its locked. But y'know. </p><p>I unlocked the door and pulled both of them inside and signalled for them to shush. I got a look of confusion mixed with worry? from Lovino and a happyish look from Feliciano. "Bastard, why the fuck are you in here?" "I'm supposed to be upstairs but I decided to make sure you don't get in any more trouble with João and told Feliciano I was hiding in the bathroom." "Right... Okay? Well, I'm going back out there to tell the police before they start hunting you down." "I'll come too, may as well, you coming, Feliciano?" "Sì!" </p><p>We all left and cautiously entered the living room again. </p><p>"Hey, officers, I'm here." I decided to tell them, I didn't want them hunting the house for me. "Thank you, Antonio." They all continued to question João. </p><p>"OI, YOU LITTLE--" He jumped towards Lovino, so I punched him in the nose. No-one goes near Lovino. I will make that clear. </p><p>"Sir, we are going to arrest you for child abuse." "What? I didn't even do anything!" "You kicked your brother out of the house when you're supposed to be his guardian, you literally just tried to attack Lovino, you tried to hide Antonio from us and his friends. And maybe more that we don't know about! So yes, you did do something, therefore you are under arrest. And Antonio is coming with us." </p><p>He was put in one of the police cars and was driven off somewhere. </p><p>I am now safe. We drove to the orphanage and were escorted to the main room. We were told we could go collect our stuff tomorrow. We were all sat down with a police officer, the same one who saved us from Rome yesterday, and were answering questions the orphanage carer was asking us. </p><p>"So what are your names and ages? We'll start with that." He asked first.<br/>We went round and said our names and ages.<br/>"¡Hola! I'm Antonio, or Toni for short, and tengo 16 años."<br/>"Ciao. I'm Lovino, and ho 15 anni."<br/>"Ciao! I'm Feliciano, or Feli, and I'm 14 years old!"<br/>"Nice to meet you all! Different languages I see. Spanish, and Italian, cool! I'm Matteo, I'm Italian too, and I'm the worker here, I'll be looking after you until either you get adopted or move out, of course there are other workers but I'm the boss around here!" He smiled. I liked him already. </p><p>"What do you all like to do for fun?" He asked, We answered in the same order as before.<br/>"I like to grow tomatoes! I think they are muy delicioso!" I smiled.<br/>"I like to sleep."I mentally laughed at that one. Classic Lovino.<br/>"I like to draw and do artsy stuff!" <br/>"We'll luckily for you, we do grow vegetables in the garden, and of course we have beds, as well as art supplies. I hope you all have fun here, and have a good experience! Personally, I really like to bake, and cook, we make pizza for dinner sometimes. And other meals too!" </p><p>Matteo was smiling, I liked him, he seemed really nice and kind! Feliciano was smiling as well, he seemed like he was ready to move in. As for Lovino, who was slumped in his chair with his arms crossed and a frowny face. Though, I'm not really surprised.</p><p>"You all seem like amazing kids! Why don't we take you to your rooms and you can start to make yourself at home." <br/>We were shown to our rooms, which were all in the same corridor, so we could easily find each other. Lovino's was opposite mine, and Feliciano's was left of Lovino's. <br/>"We tidy the rooms once a week, everyone does, I don't mind how much of a mess it is, as long as it gets tidy on every Saturday morning. Get comfortable, I'll come and get you when I need you. Ciao!" And with that he left.</p><p>Though I was confused about one thing, "Wait, isn't 'ciao' hello?" "It's also goodbye, idiot." "Ohhhh, okay!" </p><p>I realised something. Which might be part of Lovino's problem with this place. He won't be allowed to insult everyone here. Me and Feliciano can take the insults, but people might be a little more sensitive here and it may make Lovino appear one thousand and two times worse than he actually is.</p><p>We sat and talked for a while, there wasn't anything else to do, we didn't have anything. Soon enough, Matteo came back. <br/>"There you are, you bas- uh sir...?" Lovino saved himself just in time there. Though Matteo just laughed. "It's okay, Lovino, call me what you like, just don't insult the other children, okay?" "O-okay..." </p><p>"Anyway, dinners ready, you can come and meet the others as we eat." We all followed him to the dining hall. Lovino looked scared and angry at the same time. Feliciano looked like he just saw the best thing on earth. As we walked closer there was an amazing smell of... Tomatoes? Freshly cooked Pasta and Garlic bread layed the table, there were vegetables and fruits, salt, pepper, spices, a range of sauces. It was honestly amazing, it looked and smelled amazing!!</p><p>We sat at the end of the table and I looked over everyone. There weren't too many people. I looked over at Matteo, who gestured towards the food, so I took a bowl and some pasta, I also grabbed a few tomatoes and a fork. I ate the pasta, then sat there and ate the tomatoes. They were amazing.</p><p>I ate my food faster than I've ever eaten before, I was starving, well, not literally, but I was incredibly hungry. I hadn't eaten all day, I didn't eat much yesterday either. Lovino and Feliciano ate just as fast, if not faster. After we'd eaten we went round and introduced ourselves. There wasn't as many kids here as I'd thought. There was only around ten of us put together. We started at Matteo and went round, I was surprised to find Matthew here, and Alfred too. But it was nice to know a couple other people here. </p><p>After all that we were told that it was movie night. We must be come on a good day! Or they were just trying to make us feel at home. We were all told to have a shower, get into pijamas and grab some snacks from the kitchen. Of course, me, Lovino and Feliciano had no idea where we were going and we didn't have any pjs. We got shown to the shower, and given clean spare pijamas. This place is honestly great. </p><p>~End of Chapter 7~</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>